Verloren und Gefunden
by Kleines
Summary: Hermine trennt sich von Ron und ihre Freunde versuchen, sie zu trösten, aber nicht nur die... Ganz kreativ habe ich ein paar Lieder der Carpenters eingebaut :
1. It’s gonna take some time

**Kapitel: **_**It's gonna take some time**_

Hermine öffnete ihre verklebten Augen, als das _Tok Tok_ der Eule in ihr benebeltes Bewusstsein drang. Es dauerte eine Weile bis sie den wohlvertrauten Uhu der Weasleys erkannte.

„Vergiss es, Ron!", war der einzige Gedanke, zu dem sie fähig war. Am liebsten hätte sie einfach weiter geschlafen, aber langsam kamen ihre Erinnerungen zurück: Ron, mit einer Frau im Arm, die jedem x-beliebigen Männermagazin entsprungen sein könnte, seine brennend rote Wange nach ihrer Ohrfeige und das bescheuerte Lachen der Blondine.

Hermine schüttelte sich und ließ ihren Blick über das Chaos in ihrem Wohnzimmer schweifen: Eine leere und eine fast leere Weinflasche, Unmengen von zerknüllten Schoko-Frosch-Schachteln und auf dem kleinen Couchtisch ein Stapel von DVDs – ungefähr alle schnulzigen Liebesfilme der letzten drei Jahrhunderte. Und nicht zu vergessen, etliche nasse Tempotaschentücher – irgendein Klischee musste sie schließlich erfüllen, wenn sie ihren Ron mit einer anderen erwischte. In Gedanken strich Hermine das „ihren" immer und immer wieder dick durch.

Der Weasley-Uhu hatte es mittlerweile aufgegeben und den Brief auf der Fensterbank deponiert und war im rasanten Sturzflug den Heimflug angetreten.

Hermine seufzte und streckte sich, wobei ihr ihr Rücken sehr deutlich klar machte, dass er nichts von Nächten auf der Couch hielt.

Langsam stand sie auf und arbeitete sich bis zum Fenster vor, um wenigstens den Brief vor einem Absturz zu retten.

Teils erleichtert, teils enttäuscht stellte sie fest, dass es Ginnys Handschrift war, aber bevor sie auch nur dazu kam, den Umschlag zu öffnen, rauschte ihr Kamin und die Absenderin stand leibhaftig vor ihr.

Ein Blick von Ginny sagte Hermine, dass sie fürchterlich aussehen musste, aber wenigstens brachte sie noch ein mattes Lächeln zustande.

Wortlos nahm Ginny sie in die Arme und Hermine spürte, dass sie schon wieder losheulen wollte; sie nahm sich mit aller Gewalt zusammen.

„Ich habe ihm eine geklebt", gestand Ginny nach einer Weile Schweigen.

„Ich auch"

Ginny lachte: „Weißt du, das wird dich jetzt nicht so sonderlich trösten, aber Harry und ich haben immer schon gesagt, dass ihr nicht so besonders gut zusammen passt..."

„Offensichtlich hattet ihr recht", bemerkte Hermine trocken.

Ginny sah sich in dem Schlachtfeld von Wohnzimmer um:

„Wie wär's, wenn ich ein bisschen aufräume und du dich ins Bad verkrümelst und dann gehen wir in die Winkelgasse einen Happen Essen und vielleicht ein bisschen Frust-Shoppen?"

„Ich glaube nicht, dass ich viel essen kann und ich ha..."

„Nix da, hier wird gemacht, was ich sage", kommandierte Ginny scherzhaft und schubste Hermine Richtung Bad.

Eine Stunde später hatten die beiden einen Tisch in der Sonne vor einem gemütlichen kleinen Pub in der Winkelgasse erobert und warteten auf ihre Getränke. Währenddessen erzählte Hermine, was gestern passiert war:

„Ron und ich wollten gestern Mittag eigentlich zusammen essen gehen, aber plötzlich kam ihm etwas dazwischen – irgend etwas Dringendes wegen der Quidditch-Weltmeisterschaft – aber ich bin trotzdem hierher gekommen und wollte ein bisschen bummeln, als ich ihn mit dieser Blondine im _Hexenkessel_ sitzen sah. Er hielt ihre Hand und beugte sich gerade zu ihr herüber, um sie zu küssen..."

„Und du bist da reingestürmt und hast ihm eine Ohrfeige verpasst?", fragte Ginny ungläubig.

Im Nachhinein war Hermine ihr Verhalten auch ein bisschen peinlich, aber so war es nun mal gewesen.

„Ja", gestand sie kleinlaut, „ich war einfach so verdattert und ich musste irgendwie reagieren..."

„Naja, ich war auch nicht viel besser: Offensichtlich dachte Ron, dass es eine gute Idee wäre, dieses Ungetüm dann am gleichen Tag der Familie vorzustellen und so hatten wir dann gestern das Vergnügen. Mum glaubte, dass es ein Aprilscherz wäre, Fred und George waren ausnahmsweise mal sprachlos und ich habe ihm eben auch eine geklebt, als er erzählte, dass das mit Belinda schon seit drei Monaten geht und er angeblich nie den Mut gehabt hätte, es dir zu sagen..."

„Seit drei Monaten?!" Hermine schrie fast und musste sich bemühen, ihre Stimme zu dämpfen.

Ginny nickte nur.

„Ich würde mal sagen, meine Reaktion gestern war nicht sooo wahnsinnig überzogen...", meinte Hermine bissig. „Und so was will ein Gryffindor sein", fügte sie kopfschüttelnd hinzu.

Ginny schwieg und stocherte lustlos in ihrem Salat herum. Dann sagte sie: „Ich weiß; ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass ich das einmal über meinen berühmten Golden-Trio-Bruder sagen müsste, aber ich schäme mich für ihn."

Hermine dachte nach: In letzter Zeit hatte Ron tatsächlich viel mehr gearbeitet als sonst, aber sie hatte das auf die anstehende Weltmeisterschaft geschoben. Wie hätte sie wissen sollen, dass dieser ungewöhnliche Arbeitseifer „_Belinda_" hieß.

Hermine seufzte und starrte missmutig ihr Steak an.

Am späten Nachmittag kam Hermine wieder zurück nach Hogwarts, beladen mit Unmengen von Tüten: Ginny hatte ihr eine neue kleine Boutique gezeigt, die anscheinend genau Hermines Geschmack traf, was nicht allzu einfach war. Und natürlich hatten sie auch keinen einzigen Buchladen ausgelassen, sodass Hermine nicht nur mit etwa 20 Fachbüchern von Arithmetik bis Zaubertränke zurückkam, sondern auch noch etliche spannende Muggel-Romane schleppte.

Erschöpft ließ sie die Stapel auf die Couch fallen und machte sich erst mal eine Tasse Tee. Danach begann sie die Kleider, Pullover und Hosen zu verstauen. Ginny kannte die Laune ihrer Freundin und hatte darauf geachtet, dass ihre triste Stimmung nicht die Farbgebung der neuerstandenen Klamotten beeinflusste, sodass sie nun einen dunkeldrünen Hosenanzug besaß und ein orange-rotes Kleid.

Draußen wurde es langsam dunkel und Hermine machte sich widerwillig auf den Weg zum Abendessen in die große Halle. Zum Glück waren Ferien und die Schüler waren alle zu Hause; im Schloss herrschte um diese Zeit eine himmlische Ruhe.

Am Hohen Tisch angekommen, stellte sie fest, dass sie die Wahl hatte, neben Trelawney oder Snape zu sitzen. Hermine wählte ohne Zögern Snape.

Sie ließ sich ungrazil auf ihren Stuhl fallen, was Snape zu einer hochgezogenen Augenbraue veranlasste.

„Ah, Miss Granger, wie ich sehe, sind Sie heute Abend absolut glänzender Laune"

„Danke, Severus, mir ging es selten besser", erwiderte Hermine bissig. Insgeheim fragte sie sich nicht zum ersten Mal, wie dieser menschenscheue Kerl sie so leicht durchschauen konnte.

Er gönnte ihr einen Blick und an dem Funkeln in seinen Augen erkannte sie, dass er wütend war, aber das störte sie heute Abend nicht im mindesten.

„Miss Granger, ich wäre Ihnen sehr verbunden, wenn Sie sich endlich entschließen könnten, mich zu siezen!"

„Sicher, Severus, sobald DU aufhörst, mich mit Miss Granger anzusprechen. Entweder heißt es _Professor Granger_ oder eben _Hermine_. Ich überlasse die Wahl ganz DIR."

Das Funkeln verstärkte sich in seinen rabenschwarzen Augen, aber Hermine spießte mit der größten Gelassenheit eine Bratkartoffel auf und verspeiste sie.

Es war ein gutes Gefühl, dass ihr diese Fledermaus nichts anhaben konnte und an einem Abend wie diesem kam er ihr eigentlich gerade recht. Aber auch sonst genoss sie die kleinen Scheingefechte, die sie miteinander austrugen.

Das Schweigen neben ihr irritierte sie nach einer Weile dann doch und sie sah, wie er sie immer noch musterte.

„So schrecklich sehe ich nun auch wieder nicht aus, dass ich so lange angestarrt werden muss", versuchte sie zu scherzen, aber sie spürte selbst, dass es misslang.

„Ich überlege, ob ich mich zu einem _Hermine_ durchringen kann..."

Sie schaute ihn verdutzt an; eigentlich hatte sie es schon aufgegeben.

„Und ?!"

„Ich denke, dass ich das durchaus mir gegenüber rechtfertigen könnte. Also, _Hermine_..." Er hob seinen Kelch und prostete ihr zu, um sich dann zu erheben. Er hatte sich schon zum Gehen gewandt, als er sich noch einmal zu ihr umdrehte:

„Übrigens steht dir dein Hosenanzug sehr gut. Aber die verbiesterte Miene ist mein Privileg, also lass sie zu Hause..." Mit diesen Worten legte er seinen üblich beeindruckenden Abgang mit wehenden Roben hin und war verschwunden.

Hermine starrte ihm entgeistert nach: Hatte er ihr gerade ein Kompliment gemacht?! Und etwas von sich gegeben, das ganz vielleicht als Scherz durchgehen könnte?! Oder zumindest als sympathische Selbstironie?!

Einige Minuten später schob Hermine das Ganze auf ein bisschen zu viel Wein und einen schrecklichen Tag und sie widmete sich mit einem kleinen Kopfschütteln wieder ihren Bratkartoffeln, als Dumbledore auf sie zukam.

„Hermine, ich habe eine wenig angenehme Überraschung für Sie", begann er.

Nicht noch eine! schoss es Hermine durch den Kopf, aber sie rang sich ein unverbindliches Lächeln ab und wartet, was wohl heute Abend noch auf sie zukommen würde.

„Es gibt neue Lehrpläne für viele Fächer", fuhr der Schulleiter fort und händigte ihr einen Umschlag aus, „und das sind die neuen Vorgaben für Verwandlungen. Ich hoffe, es gibt keine weiteren Probleme damit. Ansonsten müssen Sie sich direkt ans Ministerium wenden, weil wir keinerlei Mitspracherecht hatten und so auch keine Änderungen vornehmen können."

Toll! Das hörte sich ja wirklich viel versprechend an.

Hermine nahm das Kuvert entgegen und verstaute es erst mal in ihrem Umhang. Später war noch Zeit, sich damit zu befassen.

Nach dem Abendessen saß Hermine an ihrem Schreibtisch und sortierte Briefe und Fotos des Goldenen Trios.

Einige wanderten direkt in den Kamin, andere wurden begnadigt und fanden ihren Weg in Fotoalben.

Im Hintergrund spielte das Radio und plötzliche horchte Hermine auf. Das war ein Lied aus ihrer Kindheit; ihre Eltern hatten die Carpenters geliebt, Hermine hatte sie schon seit Jahren nicht mehr gehört.

It's gonna take some time this time

_To get myself in shape_

_I really fell out of line this time_

_I really missed the gate_

_So it's one more round for experience_

_And I'm on the road again_

_And it's gonna take some time this time _

Hermine bekam nur Stücke des Textes mit, denn sie kämpfte schon wieder mit den Tränen. Wütend hob sie ihren Zauberstab und entzündete den Stapel an Fotos, die sie und Ron zeigten und im Kamin auf ihr Schicksal gewartet hatten.

Das Lied war längst zu Ende ehe Hermine sich einigermaßen gefasst hatte. Wütend über sich selbst wischte sie sich die Tränen vom Gesicht und machte sich auf den Weg ins Bett.

In dieser Nacht spukten Ron und Belinda durch ihre Träume während Harry und Ginny immer wieder mahnend die Zeigefinger hoben.


	2. Solitaire

**Kapitel Solitaire**

Am nächsten Morgen fühlte sich Hermine wie erschlagen. Zum Glück wartete diesmal keine Eule auf dem Fensterbrett; sie war einfach zu müde für alles.

Ein Blick auf den Wecker verriet ihr, dass es schon neun Uhr war – es gab nur noch eine Stunde Frühstück.

Ächzend und stöhnend quälte Hermine sich aus dem Bett und tapste unter die Dusche. Das Wasser war erst mal eiskalt und Hermine quietschte erschrocken auf – wenigstens bin ich jetzt wach, dachte sie mit Zwangsoptimismus.

Nach ihrer Tour durchs Bad schlüpfte sie zu guter Letzt in ihren Umgang und hörte das leise Knistern von Pergament.

Richtig, da waren ja noch die neuen Lehrpläne des Ministeriums... Hermine legte den Umschlag auf ihren Schreibtisch und machte sich dann auf den Weg zum Frühstück, wo sie gerade noch rechtzeitig ankam, um die letzte Tasse Kaffee zu ergattern.

Mit einem letzten herzhaften Gähnen hob sie den Blick und schaute zum ersten Mal aus den großen Fenstern. Draußen verzog sich gerade der Morgennebel und enthüllte einen strahlend blauen Himmel.

Spontan entschloss sie sich zu einem ausgedehnten Spaziergang um den See. Mit einem _Accio _holte sie sich eines der Bücher, das sie gestern gekauft hatte und machte sich auf den Weg.

Morgens eigentlich nicht sonderlich gesprächig machte sie einen Bogen um Hagrids Hütte und kam direkt zum See, um ihr Lieblingsplätzchen gegenüber dem Schloss anzusteuern. Hier war sie ungestört und konnte hin und wieder den grandiosen Anblick des altehrwürdigen Schlosses, das über dem Wasser thronte, bewundern, wenn ihr das Lesen zu viel würde.

Nach den ersten fünfzig Seiten legte sie entnervt das Buch zur Seite. Ein unwissenschaftliches Vorwort, das länger als 20 Seiten war, entsprang ihrer Meinung einfach purer Eitelkeit des Autors. Und ständige besserwisserische Unterbrechungen zwischendurch waren auch nicht nach ihrem Geschmack.

Missmutig musterte sie das Cover des Buches. Ihr war es nur wegen des schreienden Pinks in die Augen gefallen und die Beschreibung über wahre Liebe hatte sich viel versprechend gelesen. Wahrscheinlich war sie einfach auf eine Lebens- und Liebesanleitung aus.

Hermine schnaubte und ließ den Blick zum Schloss hinüberwandern.

Hogwarts sah richtig friedlich aus. Im strahlenden Sonnenschein wirkte das alte Gemäuer nicht so düster und abweisend und die vielen Fensterscheiben leuchteten im Licht. Hermine fühlte sich hier einfach zu Hause.

Gerade wollte sie sich mit Schwung rückwärts umfallen lassen, als sie eine wohlbekannte Stimme hörte:

„Keine gute Idee"

Erschrocken sah Hermine auf und stellte fest, dass Snape an einem Baum in der Nähe lehnte.

„Warum nicht?"

„Ziemlich harte Wurzeln. Habe mir da auch schon eine Beule geholt..."

Hermine grinste ein wenig schadenfroh und schwieg.

Snape kam näher und griff sich das Buch, das sie achtlos im Gras liegen lassen hatte. Als er den Titel gelesen hatte, schnaubte er ebenso abfällig wie sie nach den ersten 50 Seiten.

„Es ist furchtbar. Das Brauchbarste ist noch das Vorwort. Alle Charaktere haben den einen oder anderen Knall und es ist nicht im mindestens logisch. Reine Zeitverschwendung, wenn du mich fragst."

Hermine starrte ihn an; schließlich fand sie ihre Sprache wieder: „Du... du hast es gelesen?!"

„Kein Grund, zu stottern. Ja, habe ich. Ich dachte, ich könnte etwas lernen – über das Leben und die Liebe." Die Ironie in seiner Stimme hätte ganze Eimer gefüllt.

„Und?!"

„Absoluter Blödsinn. Vertrödele nicht deine Zeit damit."

Damit schritt er zum Schloss zurück und ließ eine verwirrte Hermine zurück.

Snape las _Die Brautprinzessin_, was nun wirklich ein Kinderbuch war und teilte ihr ganz ernsthaft seine ehrliche Meinung mit, ohne sie auszulachen oder zumindest über das schreiend pinke Cover zu spotten. Hatte ihm gestern jemand eine Gehirnwäsche verpasst? Das war das zweite Mal innerhalb von 24 Stunden, dass er sie mit seiner Reaktion überraschte...

Und dann seine Bemerkung über das Leben und die Liebe. Hatte er gesagt, dass das an sich Zeitverschwendung wäre oder nur die Lehre aus dem Buch darüber?

Je genauer Hermine darüber nachdachte, desto mehr wurde ihr klar, dass sie es so genau gar nicht wissen wollte. Snape war nie einfach gewesen und man konnte zu recht den alten Spruch anwenden, dass das Leben ihm übel mitgespielt hatte.

Vor einiger Zeit hatte Harry ihr Snapes Geschichte erzählt und sie beneidete ihn ganz sicher nicht um sein Leben.

Nachdenklich machte Hermine sich auf den Weg zurück zum Schloss, änderte dann aber kurzentschlossen ihre Richtung und lief zum Apparier-Punkt. Kurze Zeit später tauchte sie in London auf und schlug den vertrauten Weg zu einem großen Musikgeschäft ein.

Das Lied von gestern Abend ging ihr nicht mehr aus dem Kopf und nach und nach kamen andere Lieder dazu, die sie mit ihrer Kindheit verbanden.

Nachdem sie sich durch diverse Regale gewühlt hatte, kam sehr vorsichtig ein Verkäufer auf sie zu und sprach sie ausgesprochen höflich an. Verwundert schaute sie den jungen Mann an und dann an sich herunter.

Verdammt! Sie trug noch immer ihre Zaubererroben. Kein Wunder, dass der arme Kerl so vorsichtig war – er musste glauben, dass er es mit einer Irren zu tun hatte.

Beiläufig erklärte sie, dass sie auf dem Weg zu einer Motto-Party wäre und für das Geburtstagskind eine spezielle CD suchen würde. Ausreden waren schon immer Hermines Stärke gewesen...

Mehrmals wiederholte sie den Namen der Gruppe, buchstabierte ihn zuletzt, damit der Verkäufer ihn in den PC eingeben konnte und hielt eine geschlagene halbe Stunde später wirklich ein Best-Of-Album der _Carpenters_ in Händen.

Zufrieden machte sie sich auf den Heimweg.

Als sie wieder in ihren Gemächern war, legte sie den Umhang ab und schlüpfte in ein bequemes T-Shirt, zauberte sich eine Tasse Tee und bereitete sich seelisch auf den Unsinn vor, den das Ministerium wohl mit den Lehrplänen angestellt haben würde.

Hermine öffnete das Kuvert und las das übliche Vorgeplänkel bis sie zu der Stelle kam, die die Verpflichtung zu interdisziplinärem Arbeiten beinhaltete. An sich bestimmt eine gute Idee, dachte Hermine, und las weiter.

"..._und unsere Experten haben festgestellt, dass sich das Fach Verwandlungen sehr gut mit Zaubertränken ergänzt, da die beiden Disziplinen so gegensätzlich sind..._"

Hermine prustete durch ihren Tee und mühte sich, nicht die Feder mit der roten Tinte zu zücken, „_gegensätzlich_" durchzustreichen und an den Rand zu schreiben „_haben nichts miteinander zu tun_".

Wie bei Merlins Haaren sollte man Zaubertränke und Verwandlungen miteinander verknüpfen?!

Hermine erinnerte sich noch recht lebhaft an Snapes Antrittsrede in ihrem ersten Jahr, als er den Neuen klar machte, dass man in Zaubertränke kein „albernes Zauberstabgefuchtel" brauche – insgeheim hatte ihm Hermine schon immer Recht gegeben, den Zutaten in einen Kessel rühren war einfach etwas ganz anderes als ein Pult in ein Schwein verwandeln...

Nach zwei Stunden mehr oder minder erfolgloser Arbeit gab Hermine wutschnaubend auf. Wer auch immer sich diese Lehrpläne ausgedacht hatte, hatte einfach gar keine Ahnung – die Inhalte waren abstrus, die Vorschläge zur Realisierung nicht durchführbar und Ende Oktober sollte eine Kommission kommen, um die Anwendung zu überprüfen – einfach fantastische Aussichten.

Hermine packte die Rollen Pergament, die sie vollgeschrieben hatte, zusammen mit dem Schreiben vom Ministerium und machte sich auf den Weg zu Snape, der ihr „interdisziplinärer Partner" war, um mit ihm einen Schlachtplan auszuarbeiten.

Nachtvogel, der sie nun einmal war, hatte sie keinen Blick an die Uhr verschwendet, und so war ihr auch nicht aufgefallen, dass es schon kurz vor Mitternacht war.

Fröstelnd zog sie ihren Umhang enger, als sie die steile Treppe hinabstieg. Draußen konnte es so warm sein wie es wollte, hier unten war die Luft immer kalt und feucht.

Als sie den Gang betrat, der zu Snapes Räumlichkeiten führte, hörte sie sehr bald gedämpfte Musik. Interessiert spitze Hermine die Ohren und schlich unwillkürlich näher.

Über der alten, dunklen Eichentür, die den Eingang zu Snapes Reich bildete, lag kein Schallschutzzauber und so konnte Hermine jedes Wort des Liedes hören

_There__ was a man  
A lonely man  
Who lost his love  
Through his indifference  
_  
_A heart that cared  
That went unshared  
Until it died  
Within his silence_

And solitaire's the only game in town  
And every road that takes him  
Takes him down  
And by himself it's easy to pretend  
He'll never love again

And keeping to himself  
He plays the game  
Without her love  
It always ends the same

While life goes on around him everywhere  
He's playing solitaire  
A little hope  
Goes up in smoke  
Just how it kills  
Goes without saying

There was a man  
A lonely man  
Who would command  
The hand he's playing  


Hermine erstarrte zum Eiszapfen vor Snapes Tür – sie kannte das Lied, es war auf ihrem Best-of-Album. Und der Text könnte für Snape nicht passender sein.

Auch wenn Hermine manchmal nervtötend sein konnte, fehlte es ihr doch nicht an Taktgefühl; lautlos legte sie einen Schallschutzzauber über Snapes Tür und verschwand wieder.

Als sie wieder in ihren eigenen vier Wänden war, ging sie sehr bald zu Bett, _ Die Brautprinzessin _unter dem Arm; auch wenn das Buch noch so grauenhaft war, brachte sie es doch nicht über sich, es nicht fertig zu lesen.

Kurz vor dem Einschlafen dachte Hermine an das Lied – sie wollte ganz sicher nicht wie Snape enden: Die große Liebe verloren und allein und voller Schuldgefühlte.

Sie schüttelte den Kopf über ihre eigenen Gedanken – sie verglich sich schon mit Snape! Ron war zwar kein Thema mehr für sie, aber schließlich war sie nicht dabei, ihn umzubringen.

Trotzdem, alleine wollte sie nicht bleiben... Vielleicht wurde es mal wieder Zeit, Viktor zu schreiben...


	3. Etwas wie Alltag

**Etwas wie Alltag**

Hermine erwachte am nächsten Morgen mit dem Gedanken, dass Wochenende war. Zufrieden wollte sie sich an Ron schmiegen, aber ihre tastende Hand griff ins Leere. Erschocken setzte sie sich auf und langsam sickerte in ihr verschlafenes Bewusstsein, dass sie nie mehr neben ihm aufwachen würde.

Tränen sammelten sich unter ihren geschlossenen Lidern und liefen über ihre Wangen, ohne dass sie sie wegwischte. Sie vergrub ihren Kopf im Kissen und schluchzte.

Nach einer Weile war Hermine wieder eingeschlafen und wachte erst einige Stunden später auf. Ihre frühmorgendliche Eskapade hatte sie vergessen und machte sich singend auf den Weg ins Bad, bis sie bemerkte, was sie da eigentlich sang: _Solitaire _– kein Lied zum Aufstehen...

Beim Frühstück erwartete sie eine angenehme Überraschung: Als sie den Hohen Tisch ansteuerte, strahlte ihr Harry entgegen, der offensichtlich zu einem frühmorgendlichen Besuch eingetroffen war.

Sie umarmten sich herzlich, aber als Hermine über Harrys Schulter spähte, sah sie auf Snapes Gesicht ein missbilligendes Stirnrunzeln. Sie lächelte ihm zu und seine Miene wurde gleich freundlicher – warum auch immer, dachte Hermine und ihre Neugierde brachte sie dazu, Harry zu einem Platz in der Nähe von Snape zu lotsen.

Sie setzten sich und Harry langte herzlich zu, während Hermine fragte: „Harry, du weißt, dass ich mich immer freue, dich zu sehen, aber was bringt dich samstags morgens hierher?!"

Harry lächelte ein wenig verlegen und biss erst mal in sein Brötchen bevor er antwortete:

„Ginny hat mir erzählt, was Ron angerichtet hat und wir dachten uns, es wäre eine gute Idee, dich ein bisschen aus dem Trott zu bringen. Ich bin hier, um dich abzuholen für einen Tag am Meer." Hermine schaute wenig begeistert, aber Harry ließ ihr keine Chance, auch nur ansatzweise zu widersprechen.

Plötzlich schaltete sich Snape ein: „Hermine, was wolltest du eigentlich gestern Nacht bei mir? Hattest du etwas liegen lassen?"

Harrys und Hermines Augen wurden groß und rund vor Überraschung.

Man konnte förmlich sehen, was Harry dachte und er wäre nicht Harry gewesen, wenn er seinen Gedanken nicht sofort Ausdruck verliehen hätte:

„Hermine, was hast du nachts bei Snape gemacht?!"

„Harry, es heißt _Professor _Snape", verbesserte Hermine ganz automatisch, was Snape selbst mit einem Grinsen und Harry mit einem Augenrollen quittierte.

„Lenk' nicht vom Thema ab! Was wolltest du?"

„Die neuen, abstrusen Lehrpläne des Ministeriums durchsprechen"

„Um Mitternacht?!", schaltete sich Snape mit samtweicher Stimme ein. Er genoss es sichtlich, Hermine ein bisschen in die Mangel zu nehmen…

„War es so spät?", fragte Hermine sichtlich irritiert.

„War es", gab Snape ungerührt zurück, „übrigens danke für den Schallschutzzauber. Ich hatte vergessen, ihn zu erneuern..." Damit wollte er verschwinden – schließlich hatte er genug Verwirrung bei Harry gestiftet – aber Hermine ließ gute alte Schülergewohnheiten wieder aufleben und bombardierte ihn mit Fragen:

„Woher wusstest du, dass ich da war? Und warum hast du dich nicht bemerkbar gemacht?"

Snape verdrehte die Augen und antwortete: „Fußspurensensor vor meiner Tür. Und weil ich dich nicht in Versuchung führen wollte" Gespielt gentlemanlike verbeugte er sich und war dann endgültig verschwunden, aber er hörte sehr wohl, wie Hermine grummelte: „Ein Gentleman schweigt und genießt, Severus, das solltest du wissen..."

Tue ich, sagte er ihr in Gedanken, aber manchmal kann ich es einfach nicht lassen.

Idiot, gab sie zurück und widmete sich dann Harry, der gar nichts mehr verstand:

„Seit wann duzt du Snape?! Und was soll der Spruch von wegen Versuchung?!"

„Harry, Severus und ich sind nun schon seit drei Jahren Kollegen, also können wir uns ja wohl duzen. Aber falls es dich beruhigt: Er tut das erst seit gestern – ich schon seit etwa einem Jahr. Und zur Versuchung: Ich habe keine Ahnung!"

Damit wollte Hermine sich ihrem inzwischen matschig gewordenen Müsli zuwenden, aber Harry ließ ihr keine Ruhe und bis sie ihn endgültig abgewürgt hatte, waren ihre Cornflakes ungenießbar und der Kaffee kalt.

Schließlich ließ sich Hermine breitschlagen, mit ans Meer zu kommen – allein schon deshalb, damit Harry Ginny nicht seltsame Geschichten über Snape und ihre eigenen nächtlichen Ausflüge erzählen konnte.

Eigentlich hätte sie wissen müssen, dass sie es nachher bereuen würde: Die Harmonie von Harry und Ginny ging ihr nach einer halben Stunde auf den Keks, das verliebte Händchen-Halten brauchte keine fünf Minuten, um ihr bewusst zu machen, dass sie alleine war. Und nach zwei Stunden fühlte sie sich wie das fünfte Rad am Wagen, sodass ihr Harrys Bemerkung über die Hitze gerade gelegen kam, um daraus einen triftigen Entschuldigungsgrund zu basteln und nach Hogwarts zurück zukehren.

In ihren eigenen Räumen ließ sie sich auf ihr Sofa fallen und bemerkte erst dann ein kleines Kuvert auf ihrem Couchtisch. Ächzend quälte sie sich wieder in die Waagerechte und angelte nach dem Umschlag, der Snapes Handschrift trug. Er schrieb:

Liebe Hermine!

_Da Du ja ganz versessen darauf bist, den Unsinn des Ministeriums mit mir zu diskutieren, würde ich vorschlagen, dass Du heute Abend bei mir vorbeischaust und wir werden sehen, was wir gegen die neuen Pläne tun können._

_Bis später_

_Severus_

Hermine runzelte die Stirn – da war aber jemand sehr sicher, dass sie auch erscheinen würde. Gerade jetzt hätte sie gute Lust, nicht zu kommen, aber gegen den Lehrplan musste nun mal etwas unternommen werden – und das konnten sie genauso gut heute wie auch an jedem anderem Tag.

Sie schaute an sich herab: Eine sandige und teils nasse Hose, ein ausgeleiertes T-Shirt und die Haare waren wahrscheinlich eine buschige Mähne.

Seufzend baute sie sich vor ihrem Kleiderschrank auf und suchte nach etwas Passendem zum Anziehen. Ihr Blick fiel auf das neue Kleid, das sie zusammen mit Ginny gekauft hatte. Vielleicht war es für diese Gelegenheit ein bisschen zu gewagt, aber wer redete hier von Versuchung – sie oder der Tränkepanscher?

Hermine betrachtete sich kritisch im Spiegel – schlecht sah sie nicht aus, aber in den Kerkern würde sie ganz schön frieren. Sie wühlte in ihren Schubladen und förderte schließlich einen Schal zu tage, der warm genug war und den Effekt nicht vollkommen ruinierte. Zufrieden machte sie sich auf den Weg.

Vor Snapes Tür kamen ihr noch mal Zweifel, aber dann fiel ihr der Fußspurensensor ein und sie klopfte entschlossen, während sie darüber nachdachte, wie paranoid man eigentlich werden konnte.

Snape öffnete prompt und schwungvoll die Türe und starrte Hermine eine kleine Weile an. Sie sah hinreißend aus, aber das hätte er nun wirklich nicht zugegeben. Stattdessen sagte er wenig originell: "Noch etwas vor heute Abend, Hermine?"

„Warum?"

„Du siehst einfach so aus, als wolltest du noch weg..."

Mist, sie hatte gewusst, dass das Kleid ein bisschen zu viel des Guten war, aber sie würde sich nicht zum Narren machen und sich noch einmal umziehen. Mit ihrem Outfit mussten sie jetzt eben leben.

„Nein, ich habe eigentlich nichts mehr vor – ich wollte dich ganz alleine mit meinem Anblick beglücken"

„Soso, beglücken wolltest du mich" – und da war das Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht, das Hermine hasste wie die Pest. Und warum musste sie ausgerechnet „beglücken" sagen?! Zu allem Überfluss wurde sie natürlich jetzt rot, was Snape nicht entging:

„Ist dir etwa warm? Willst du vielleicht den Schal ablegen?"

„Danke, sehr liebenswürdig, aber ich werde es ertragen", gab sie biestig zurück und schob sich an ihm vorbei in sein Wohnzimmer, wobei sie nicht merkte, wie er neben ihr den Atem anhielt.

Nach einer halben Stunde waren sie fleißig am Arbeiten und hatten gerade angefangen, die Petition an das Ministerium aufzusetzen, als Snape Hermine plötzlich unterbrach und seine Stimme klang sehr merkwürdig:

„Hermine, würdest du mir einen Gefallen tun?"

„Sicher, Severus, was gibt's denn?"

„Würdest du dir ein paar Pergamentseiten nehmen und sie in Jeans und Pulli verwandeln und anziehen?"

Hermine war total perplex, sodass sie auf seine Bitte gar nicht reagierte und er sich gezwungen sah, weiterzusprechen:

„Ich kann mich einfach nicht konzentrieren, wenn du so neben mir sitzt – du machst mich einfach nervös..."

„Ich mache dich nervös?!"

„Hermine, frag nicht, mach einfach nur!!"

„Schön!", fauchte sie, krallte sich einige Blätter vom Schreibtisch und verwandelte sie wie von ihm vorgeschlagen.

„Und wo soll ich mich umziehen?"

Snape wies stumm auf eine Tür, hinter der sie sein Schlafzimmer fand. Sie ließ sich Zeit, aber trotzdem brachte sie keinen vernünftigen Grund zustande, warum Snape darauf bestanden hatte, dass sie sich umzog.

Als sie wieder zum Vorschein kam, nickte Snape zufrieden und bombardierte sie dann mit Vorschlägen, sodass ihr gar keine Zeit blieb, irgendetwas zu sagen.

Bald waren sie wieder in ihre Arbeit vertieft und am nächsten Morgen schickte eine erschöpfte, aber zufriedene Hermine eine Eule mit der Petition ans Ministerium. Danach brachte sie Dumbledore eine Abschrift und ging zum Frühstück.


	4. Kritik und Opfer

Kritik und Opfer

Hermine freute sich auf einen ereignislosen Tag zum Faulenzen und so machte sie sich nach einem ausgiebigen Frühstück auf den Weg zum See, um ein bisschen zu schwimmen.

An ihrem Lieblingsplätzchen angekommen, deponierte sie ein Handtuch und das aus der Küche gemopste Mittagessen und lief zurück zum Ufer.

Zwanzig Minuten Schwimmen war erst einmal genug, entschied sie schließlich und legte sich in den Schatten, um ein bisschen zu dösen.

Danach verspeiste sie ihr Mittagessen und wollte gerade _Die Brautprinzessin _endlich zu Ende lesen, als sie Professor Sprout sah, die auf sie zukam.

„Ah, gut, dass ich dich finde, Hermine, du sollst doch bitte gegen fünf Uhr zum Schulleiter kommen"

Hermine war ein bisschen beunruhigt: „Hat er gesagt, um was es geht?", aber Professor Sprout zuckte nur die Schultern und entschuldigte sich, weil sie einige ihrer Exoten versorgen mussten, die Probleme mit der Hitze hatten.

Na gut, dachte Hermine, jetzt ist es gerade erst ein Uhr, dann habe ich ja noch vier Stunden Zeit. Sie widmete sich wieder ihrem Buch und schlief dann noch ein Weilchen unter dem Baum.

Punkt fünf Uhr stand Hermine vor Dumbledores Tür und klopfte. Hinter ihr erschien Snape und nickte ihr mehr als unterkühlt zu.

Was hat diese Fledermaus denn nun schon wieder?! dachte Hermine, aber in diesem Moment schwang die Tür auf und Dumbledore winkte sie fröhlich herein.

Seine gut gelaunte Miene verwandelte sich allerdings schneller als gedacht in eine besorgte und er redete ausnahmsweise auch nicht lange um den heißen Brei herum:

„Hermine, Severus, ich habe eure Petition gelesen und ich bin überzeugt, dass ihr euch in Schwierigkeiten gebracht habt."

„Aber wir haben doch nur konstruktive Kritik geübt!", begehrte Hermine auf.

„Sicher, Hermine, aber diese Lehrpläne waren einfach nicht dafür gedacht, sie zu kritisieren, sondern umzusetzen und keine Fragen zu stellen"

„Aber...", versuchte es Hermine wieder.

„Ich weiß, ich weiß", Dumbledore hob ein wenig hilflos die Hände, „ich werde sehen, was ich tun kann und ich hoffe, dass sie euch nicht suspendieren werden"

Hermine starrte ihn entsetzt an: „Was soll das heißen?! Wir leben doch nicht mehr in den Tagen von Voldemort!"

Dumbledore lächelte schwach: „Das stimmt schon, Hermine, aber das Ministerium ist sehr empfindlich geworden nach der Kritik, die es hagelte, als Voldemort besiegt wurde. Also versuchen sie jetzt, jeden, der nörgelt, klein zuhalten"

Zum ersten Mal schaltete sich Snape in das Gespräch ein:

„Ich kann davon ausgehen, dass ich aus der Sache weitgehend rausgehalten werde?"

Hermine starrte ihn zwei Sekunden sprachlos an und fauchte dann:

„Rausgehalten?! Du hast genauso unterschrieben wie ich! Und du hast wie ich kritisiert! Also versuch' erst gar nicht, dich da rauszuziehen oder wirst du doch noch zum Verräter?!"

„Hermine, bitte...", versuchte Dumbledore sie zu beruhigen.

„Dieser, dieser...", Hermine verfiel wieder in Sprachlosigkeit und Snape hatte noch die Dreistigkeit zu grinsen:

„Hermine, du wirst sehen, dass nur du die Petition geschrieben hast. Kaum, dass du sie abgeschickt hattest, habe ich die Information bekommen, dass wir auf dem besten Wege waren, uns in Schwierigkeiten zu bringen und ich habe meine Unterschrift gelöscht."

„Du hast was?!"

„Hermine, hören Sie zu!", griff Dumbledore ein, bevor Hermine Snape an die Kehle gehen konnte.

„Severus wusste genauso wenig wie irgendwer sonst, dass es solche Probleme geben würde. Ich selbst habe erst heute Morgen die entsprechende Mitteilung bekommen und gleich danach eure Abschrift."

„Aber das hat doch nichts damit zu tun, dass er sich jetzt..."

„Doch hat es, Hermine. Severus wurde schon als mein Mörder angeklagt, aber dann bin ich ja lebendig wieder aufgetaucht und ohne Toten auch kein Mörder. Aber so ganz geheuer war und ist er dem Ministerium nicht. Du dagegen bist das kluge und vorbildliche Mitglied des Goldenen Trios und Held in der ganzen Zauberergemeinschaft. Für dich wird es keine ernsten Folgen haben, wenn du ein bisschen nörgelst. Severus hingegen würde beim kleinsten Fehltritt suspendiert werden – oder Schlimmeres."

Hermine schwieg für einen Moment und sagte dann:

„Also soll ich jetzt teilweise den Kopf für ihn hinhalten?"

„Gryffindors sind doch so opferbereit, dann wirst du das wohl tun können, oder?", knurrte Snape und sprang auf. Er nickte Dumbledore kurz zu und war verschwunden.

Hermine starrte ihm nach und schüttelte verwundert den Kopf:

„Was war das denn?!"

„Severus ist ein bisschen empfindlich bei diesem Thema, er hasst es, so kontrolliert zu werden und das Misstrauen, dass man ihm überall entgegenbringt, macht die Sache nicht gerade einfacher. Hermine, er kann nur hier in Hogwarts bleiben."

Hermine nickte nachdenklich:

„Also gut; man kann von Severus wirklich nicht sagen, dass er es sonderlich geschickt verpackt hat, aber ich sehe, wie wichtig es ist für ihn."

Dumbledore lächelte: „Er wird nie sensibel werden, Hermine, dazu hat ihm die Welt zu viel getan, aber ich bin froh, dass du für ihn einspringst."

Sie plauderten noch ein wenig und gingen dann gemeinsam zum Abendessen, bei dem Snape fehlte.

Schade, dachte Hermine, ich hätte ihn doch so gerne noch ein bisschen aufgezogen...

Förmlich eulenwendend bekam Hermine am nächsten Morgen einen Brief vom Ministerium, der eine Vorladung für den Nachmittag beinhaltete. Hermine seufzte schwer, kannte sie doch die Termine im Ministerium und nahm sich vor, etwa drei Stunden früher auf der Matte zu stehen. Sie kopierte den Brief und schickte einen Hauselfen damit zu Dumbledore, um ihn weiter auf dem Laufenden zu halten.

Danach schickte sie einen zweiten Brief an Snape, damit er sich wenigstens dankbar zeigen konnte, dass sie das „Opferlamm" spielte.

Schließlich fand Hermine sich hinter ihrem Schreibtisch wieder und ging ihre Aufzeichnungen durch, damit sie gut gerüstet war für ihren Termin.


	5. Angebote

Angebote

Wie sie sich vorgenommen hatte, traf Hermine drei Stunden vor dem eigentlichen Termin im Ministerium ein und lief zufällig einem der Schulräte in der Eingangshalle über den Weg, von dem sie geradezu überschwänglich begrüßt wurde:

„Ah, Professor Granger, wie schön, Sie zu sehen! Sie sind aber sehr früh dran, oder?"

„Ja, ich dachte, ich gehe lieber auf Nummer sicher und bin ein bisschen früher da..."

„Hm, wir wollen ja nicht mehr als nötig von Ihrer kostbaren Zeit stehlen – wenn Sie also nichts dagegen haben, können wir es bestimmt einrichten, den Termin vorzuverlegen"

Hermine starrte den Schulrat einen Moment sprachlos an, aber natürlich war sie froh, keine drei Stunden sinnlos warten zu müssen und stimmte deshalb höflich zu.

Eine viertel Stunde später saß Hermine mit allen zwölf Schulräten in einem gemütlichen Konferenzzimmer, hatte eine Tasse Kaffee und einige Kekse vor sich und war noch verwirrter. Normalerweise arteten Vorladungen ins Ministerium immer in Verhöre aus und hier saß sie und wurde behandelt wie ein rohes Ei. Ihr fielen die Worte von Dumbledore wieder ein, der anscheinend durchaus vorhergesehen hatte, dass ihr sehr viel Respekt und Wertschätzung entegegengebracht würde.

„Professor Granger, wir sind Ihnen sehr dankbar, dass Sie sich die Zeit genommen haben, solch konstruktive Kritik zu üben und sogar unserer Einladung gefolgt sind. Wir haben natürlich Ihr Schreiben sehr aufmerksam studiert und festgestellt, dass Sie sehr wichtige Punkte ansprechen – vielleicht hätten wir Sie von Anfang an als Expertin in unser Schulreform einbinden sollen, aber dazu ist es ja noch nicht ganz zu spät, nicht wahr?" Mr Dalley, der Nachfolger von Malfoy als Vorsitzender der Schulräte gestattete sich ein kleines Lachen, was Hermines wachsende Abneigung gegen ihn und die gesamte scheinheilige Versammlung nur noch schneller steigerte.

Er fuhr aber unbeirrt fort: „Wie gesagt, wir haben Ihre Vorschläge mit großem Interesse und Dankbarkeit zur Kenntnis genommen und würden Sie gerne in die Leitung unseres Kompetenzteams zur Schulreform berufen"

Hermine erstarrte in ihrem Stuhl, als die Information in ihr Gehirn sickerte.

Dalley deutete ihr Schweigen in seinem Sinne:

„Natürlich sind Sie überrascht, Professor Granger, das verstehen wir hier alle, aber wir würden uns sehr geehrt fühlen. Sehen Sie, Sie haben geregelte Arbeitszeiten, gleiche Besoldung und fantastische Karrierechancen, von denen die meisten nur träumen können..."

„Ich...", Hermine machte den tapferen Versuch, ihn zu unterbrechen, aber es schien hoffnungslos:

„Wir wissen, dass Sie eine geniale Schülerin waren und sind überzeugt, dass Sie nicht nur in Ihrem eigenen Fachgebiet eine sehr wertvolle Bereicherung sein werden..."

Langsam riss Hermine der Geduldsfaden und sie mühte sich, höflich zu bleiben bei diesem Speichellecker:

„Hören Sie, ich fühle mich geehrt von diesem großzügigen Angebot, aber ich muss leider ablehnen, weil ich nie vorhatte, für das Ministerium zu arbeiten. Ich verstehe es als meine Berufung, Schüler zu unterrichten und die Liste mit konstruktiven Vorschlägen ist nur deshalb von mir verfasst worden, weil ich einfach nicht wusste, wie ich in meinem eigenen speziellen Fall die Schulreform umsetzen sollte. Ich werde also auf gar keinen Fall für das Ministerium arbeiten, weiß es aber sehr zu schätzen, dass Sie meine Kritik so wohlwollend aufnehmen. Ich würde es begrüßen, wenn wir uns nun den eigentlichen Problemen zuwenden könnten"

Sprachlos starrten sie die versammelten Schulräte an und der salbungsvolle Dalley musste sich erst einmal sammeln, um sie wieder so wohlwollend zu behandeln:

„Was für eine bewundernswerte Haltung, Professor Granger, Sie sehen uns gerührt und beeindruckt. Nun, dann werden wir uns also Ihren Vorschlägen zuwenden..."

Das Gespräch ging schneller über die Bühne, als Hermine angenommen hatte, den jeder einzelne Punkt in der langen Kritik-Liste wurde bewilligt und mit viel Lob beweihräuchert. Hermine war einfach nur noch angewidert, als sie das Ministerium verließ, um endlich nach Hogwarts zurückzukehren.

Während Hermine ihren Nachmittag im Ministerium zubringen musste, stattete Dumbledore Snape einen Besuch ab. Eigentlich war er immer ein gern gesehener Gast in den Kerkern, auch wenn Snape sich oft ein wenig mürrisch gab und nie gestanden hätte, dass er sich freute, wenn Dumbledore bei ihm vorbeischaute, aber diesmal ahnte er, dass es einen konkreten Anlass für Dumbledores Auftauchen gab. Zwar trug Dumbledore die übliche Flasche Madeirawein unter dem Arm, aber Snape entging nicht, dass das muntere Funkeln in Dumbledores Augen einem nachdenklichen Ausdruck Platz gemacht hatte.

Trotzdem bat er ihn herein und bald saßen sie vor dem Kamin und sprachen über dies und das, was im neuen Schuljahr anders sein würde.

Snape bemerkte, wie sich Dumbledore regelrecht einen Ruck gab und zum eigentlichen Grund seines Besuches kam:

„Severus, ich bin eigentlich bei Dir vorbeigekommen, um mit dir über Hermine zu reden..."

Snape machte keinen Anstalten, irgendwie auf das Thema einzugehen und so sprach Dumbledore weiter:

„Mir ist nicht entgangen, dass ihr euch in letzter Zeit ein bisschen besser versteht. Sie war etwas irritiert von Deinem Abgang nach dem Ministeriumsbrief. Ich glaube, Du hast etwas gutzumachen bei ihr..."

Unerwartet brauste Snape auf: „Ich weiß es wirklich zu schätzen, wie sehr Du Dich um das gute Miteinander unter den Kollegen bemühst, aber ich fürchte, es geht Dich nichts an, wie ich zu Miss Granger stehe und wie ich mich ihr gegenüber verhalte. Wenn Du das also bitte mir überlassen würdest... Wolltest Du sonst noch etwas, Albus?"

Verwirrt schaute Dumbledore seinen Schützling an und sagt recht kleinlaut: „Schon gut, Severus, kein Grund, laut zu werden. Ich wollte Dich nur darauf hinweisen, dass Hermine Dir aus der Patsche geholfen hat und Du Dich vielleicht ein bisschen netter und dankbar zeigen könntest, aber das ist eigentlich wirklich Deine Sache."

Dumbledore erhob sich und verabschiedete sich recht knapp. Snape war sehr wohl bewusst, dass er ihn verärgert hatte, aber ihn ging es einfach nichts an, wie er mit Hermine umging und er brauchte auch keinen Knigge-Kurs.

... aber trotzdem, dachte Snape, hatte Dumbledore vielleicht nicht ganz unrecht...

Er versank in Nachdenken, wie er Hermine auf unauffällige Weise eine Freude machen konnte - gar nicht so einfach, denn viel wusste er eigentlich nicht von ihr...

Er grübelte nach, aber das einzige, auf das er kam, waren Bücher. Bei all seinen Gedanken über Hermine stieß er immer wieder auf Bücher und wie sie sich über schlechte Literatur aufregen konnte. Er gestattete sich ein kleines Lächeln – in diesem einen Punkt waren sie sich erschreckend ähnlich.

Nachdenklich starrte er seine eigene Bücherwand an und kurzentschlossen begann er die Bücher auszusuchen, die für Hermine sicher interessant wären. Nach kurzer Zeit hatte sich ein kleiner Stapel auf seinem Couchtisch angesammelt.

Snape suchte sich eine Feder und Pergament und begann zu schreiben...

Als Hermine vor ihrer Tür stand, fand sie davor ein Paket mit einem Brief. Neugierig hob sie den Stapel auf und erkannte Snapes Handschrift auf dem Umschlag.

Was wird er bloß wollen?, dachte sie ein bisschen missmutig, denn sie hatte seinen Abgang aus Dumbledores Büro noch nicht vergessen.

Sie ließ sich auf ihr Sofa fallen und riss ungeduldig den Brief auf:

_Liebe Hermine!_

_Ich hoffe, Dein Termin im Ministerium war erträglich? Ich bin Dir sehr dankbar, dass Du für mich in die Bresche gesprungen bist und würde Dich deshalb gerne zu einem Abendessen morgen Abend nach London einladen._

_Severus_

Verdattert starrte Hermine den Brief an – Snape lud sie zu einem Abendessen ein? Und gab zu, dass sie ihm aus der Klemme geholfen hatte? Verwirrt betrachtete sie das Stück Pergament und dann fiel ihr der Nachsatz ins Auge:

_P.S.: Nachdem Du Dich so über die Brautprinzessin geärgert hast, dachte ich, dass ich meine eigenen Bestände mal durchstöbere – ich hoffe, ich habe Deinen Geschmack getroffen?_

Hermine rupfte das Packpapier vom dem Stapel und zum Vorschein kamen fünf hochinteressante Fachbücher und fünf Romane.

Was war nur mit diesem Mann los? Der Snape, den Hermine kannte, war bei weitem nicht so nett und regelrecht zuvorkommend. Sie dachte nach und kam zu dem Schluss, dass Dumbledore ihm auf seine nette und gütige Art klargemacht haben musste, dass er ihr etwas schuldete. Also immer noch das alte Ekel.

Aber trotzdem waren die Bücher hochwillkommen und sofort hatte Hermine sich in eines über neue Theorien bei der Auswahl des Kesselmaterials vertieft und die Welt um sich herum vergessen.

Als sie aus ihrer Lektüre wieder auftauchte, musste sie feststellen, dass ihr das Abendessen entgangen war. Prompt machte sich ihr Magen bemerkbar und sie bestellte sich ein kleines Abendessen bei den Hauselfen, was natürlich ein bisschen ausartete im Umfang, aber Hermine eigentlich nur recht war.


	6. Unglückliche Zufälle

Unglückliche Zufälle

Der nächste Tag verging ohne Snape-Sichtung, was Hermine ein bisschen verunsicherte – schließlich wollte er doch mit ihr zu Abend Essen und sie hatten noch keinen Treffpunkt, geschweige denn eine Uhrzeit ausgemacht. Zum Mittagessen, bei dem er auch fehlte, fand sie allerdings eine kleine Karte auf ihrem Teller vor und las:

Liebe Hermine!

_Können wir uns heute Abend um sieben Uhr in der Eingangshalle treffen?_

_Severus_

Kurz und prägnant, dachte Hermine belustigt und ließ das Stück Pergament in ihrem Umhang verschwinden.

Für den Nachmittag hatte sie sich vorgenommen, noch ein bisschen an der Unterrichtsvorbereitung für das kommende Schuljahr zu feilen, aber um sechs Uhr wurde sie langsam unruhig. Was sollte sie anziehen? Make-up oder doch lieber keines?

Hermine ging unter die Dusche und baute sich dann unentschlossen vor dem Kleiderschrank auf. Schließlich wählte sie einen langen, dunkelblauen Rock und eine passende Bluse, zauberte ihre Haare in eine einigermaßen haltbare Hochfrisur und legte ein bisschen Make-up auf.

Pünktlich stand sie in der Eingangshalle, aber weit und breit war kein Severus zu sehen.

Untypisch für ihn hatte sich nämlich ein Kleiderproblem ergeben:

Wohl oder übel musste er im stillen Kämmerlein anerkennen, dass aus der Schülerin, die er kannte, eine schöne Frau geworden war. Er nahm an, dass es ohnehin vergeblich wäre, sie mit seinem Äußeren zu beeindrucken, aber Hermine war auch nicht die Art von Frau, die sich davon beeinflussen ließ.

Trotzdem wollte er nicht in seinen typischen Roben auftauchen und er wollte die Blicke nicht sehen müssen, die mitleidig in Hermines Richtung gehen würden: Das arme Mädchen muss mit diesem bösartigen, hässlichen Miesepeter ausgehen.

Nach ziemlich langem Hin und Her, bei dem er mehrmals den Gedanken gehabt hatte, ihr abzusagen, hatte er sich schließlich entschieden und machte sich zügig auf den Weg – zehn Minuten zu spät war er ohnehin.

Nervös wurde er zu allem Überfluss nun auch noch und schalt sich einen Narren, dass er sich von Dumbledore in irgendwelche Verpflichtungen hatte schwatzen lassen, aber jetzt war es wirklich zu spät für solche Gedanken.

Als er die Eingangshalle betrat, konnte er mühelos erkennen, dass in Hermines Gesicht die Zeichen auf Sturm standen. Mit einem lautlosen _Accio _plünderte er einen Rosenbusch von Professor Sprout und fluchte innerlich, als er erkannte, dass es rote Rosen waren. Es hätte auch ein bisschen unverfänglicher sein können...

Schließlich hatte Hermine ihn erspäht und ihre Augen wurden groß: Kein Snape in wehendem Umhang, sondern ein Snape in schwarzer Jeans, dunklem Sakko und weißem Hemd.

Irgendetwas war zudem mit seinen Haaren passiert - sie wirkten kürzer und gepflegter.

„Hermine, es tut mir leid, dass ich zu spät bin – irgendwie hatte es nicht sein sollen. Weißt Du, dass Du bezaubernd aussiehst?"

Hermine starrte ihn immer noch sprachlos an und war umso überraschter, als er sie leicht umarmte und ihr den Rosenstrauß unter die Nase hielt.

„Äh, danke, Severus. Irgendwie siehst Du anders aus – und zwar gut anders!"

Er lächelte und sie hakte sich ganz selbstverständlich bei ihm unter. Zusammen verließen sie das Schloss.

Von seinem Bürofenster aus beobachtet Dumbledore, wie die beiden die Auffahrt hinuntergingen und lächelte zufrieden.

Hermine und Severus apparierten zusammen in die Winkelgasse, und er führte sie sehr zielstrebig zu einem Restaurant, was Hermine auf den ersten Blick als den _Hexenkessel_ erkannte. Sie wurde immer langsamer und ihre Bewegungen hölzern, sodass ihm nicht entging, dass irgendetwas nicht stimmte.

„Ist alles in Ordnung, Hermine?"

„Sicher, Severus, lass uns reingehen..."

Ihr Tonfall war so gespielt munter, dass er ernstlich besorgt war, aber er spürte, dass sie ihm nicht sagen würde, was ihre Laune plötzlich verdorben hatte.

Als sie durch die Tür getreten waren, wuselte sofort ein Kellner auf sie zu und sprach Severus an: „Ah, Professor Snape, darf ich Sie zu Ihrem Tisch geleiten?" und er war auch schon wieder verschwunden.

Hermine schwante nichts Gutes, als sie den zwei Männern zu einem Tisch am Fenster folgte.

Das war genau der Platz, an dem sie vor ein paar Tagen Ron und seine Belinda erwischt hatte.

Severus war gerade dabei, ihr den Stuhl zurechtzurücken, als er einen Blick auf ihre Augen erhaschte, die voller Tränen waren und ihr Gesicht war ohnehin ziemlich bleich.

„Hermine, was ist denn mit Dir?"

Als Antwort bekam er nur ein Schluchzen, das der Vorbote zu einer wahren Flut von Tränen war. Verstört stand er neben ihr und schließlich legte er behutsam die Arme um sie; als sie weinend ihren Kopf an seine Schulter legte, wurde ihm unangenehm bewusst, dass sie der Mittelpunkt der Aufmerksamkeit aller Gäste und Kellner waren.

„Komm, lass uns ein bisschen an die frische Luft gehen."

Severus murmelte dem Kellner eine Entschuldigung und brachte dann die völlig aufgelöste Hermine nach draußen. Immer noch hielt er sie leicht im Arm und nutzte den Moment, um sie ans Themseufer zu apparieren und auf eine Bank zu bugsieren.

Erstaunlicherweise hatte er sogar einige Taschentücher in seinem Sakko und drückte eines davon Hermine in die Hand, während er ihr vorsichtig über den Rücken strich.

Immer und immer wieder fragte er, was mit ihr los sei und immer wieder bekam er nur vermehrtes Schluchzen zur Antwort.

Minuten, die für ihn endlos waren, schwieg sie und er verstieg sich in alle Horrorversionen, die ihm einfielen, denn er glaubte, dass er an ihren Tränen Schuld war. Schließlich war es immer so gewesen: Wenn jemand in seiner Umgebung weinte, dann ganz sicher wegen ihm.

Schließlich tauchte Hermine mit roten Augen und nassem Gesicht aus den Taschentüchern auf und lächelte ihn ein bisschen beschämt an:

„Es tut mir so leid, Severus, Du musst denken, dass ich übergeschnappt bin..."

Matt zuckte er mit den Schultern und glaubte eigentlich nicht daran, dass sie ihm sagen würde, warum sie diese Kaskaden von Tränen vergoss, aber er fühlte, dass er fragen sollte. Also fragte er und als Antwort bekam er eine ziemlich lange, in typischer Hermine-Art vorgetragene Geschichte von ihrem Unglück mit dem Weasley-Jungen zu hören.

Als sie zu dem spannenden Teil mit Belinda kam und ihm schließlich erklärt hatte, warum sie in Tränen ausgebrochen war, fühlte er eine unerklärliche Wut in sich hochsteigen. Dieser dumme Rotschopf hatte eine wunderbare, kluge, liebenswerte Frau einfach so betrogen und ihr brach es das Herz. Dabei konnte sie froh sein, dass sie ihn los war.

Und genau das sagte er ihr auch.

Ein entsetzter Blick quittierte seine spontane Aussage.

„Hermine, Du bist doch vernünftig. Denk nach: Du interessierst Dich für Wissenschaft, für Literatur, für Kultur. Du bist eine geniale Hexe. Und was ist Mister Weasley? Ein Sportfan. Ich denke, ich liege nicht falsch, wenn ich sage, dass Du die Quidditch-Regeln nicht kennst?"

Hermine nickte schwach und er sprach weiter:

„Worüber habt ihr euch unterhalten? Über die neusten Entwicklungen bei Zaubertränken? Wohl kaum. Schließlich kann Mister Weasley da intellektuell nicht mithalten. Also habt ihr über seinen Alltag gesprochen. Und was war mit Dir?"

Hermine starrte ihn mit großen Augen an: „So habe ich das noch nie gesehen. Wir haben wirklich immer über seine Probleme gesprochen. Manchmal war mir dabei langweilig, aber ich habe mir gesagt, dass es nicht richtig ist – schließlich liebe ich Ron und dann dürfen mich seine Sorgen nicht langweilen."

„Liebst Du ihn wirklich? Kannst Du jemanden lieben, der eine Oper nicht von einem Theaterstück unterscheiden kann? Der Manieren hat, die wirklich schon beängstigend sind – denk doch nur ans Essen..."

„Hör auf, Severus!"

„Warum sollte ich? Ich sage doch nur die Wahrheit und das weißt Du auch."

„Ich will aber nicht, dass Du so über ihn sprichst!"

„Aber Hermine, es ist nun mal so. Du bist zu gut für ihn gewesen. Du bist eine tolle Hexe. Du bist schön, klug und liebenswert. Und damit war Mister Weasley einfach überfordert. Deshalb hat er sich ein dümmeres Exemplar gesucht, damit er jemand hat, der zu ihm aufsieht."

Hermine schaute ihn an und fragt leise: „Hast Du gerade gesagt, dass ich schön, klug und liebenswert bin?"

Plötzlich wurde Severus bewusst, was er tat, aber gesagt war gesagt, also nickte er nur.

„Weißt Du, dass Ron mir das nie gesagt hat. Dass mir das überhaupt noch nie jemand gesagt hat?!"

„Dann hast Du seltsame Freunde gehabt, denn das fällt einem Mann nun mal auf. Das fällt ja sogar mir auf..."

Hermine lachte: „Weißt Du, was ich glaube, Severus?"

„Was denn?"

„Ich glaube, dass Du heute Abend sehr viel Recht hattest. Und ich glaube, dass Du in Wirklichkeit gar nicht so schlimm bist, wie Du tust."

Er lächelte sie an: „Das musst Du wohl noch ergründen..."

„Das werde ich!"

Ein angenehmer Schauer lief über Severus' Rücken: Hier saß er mit einer jungen und attraktiven Hexe und sie flirtete mit ihm. Ganz davon abgesehen, dass sie anscheinend seinen Rat annahm, dass sie ihm zuhörte und seinen Worten eine Bedeutung beimaß.

Hermine schwieg einen Moment, um zu verdauen, was hier passierte und war sich plötzlich sehr bewusst, dass Severus immer noch seinen Arm um sie gelegt hatte. Vorsichtig kuschelte sie sich ein bisschen an und lächelte ihn an.

„Weißt Du was, Severus?"

„Hm?"

„Ich bin nach einer Heulaktion immer hungrig..."

„Was schlägst Du vor?"

„Da vorne gibt es Pizza – wollen wir eine mitnehmen und sie zu Hause zusammen essen?"

Versonnen lächelte Severus – das klang, als wären sie Freunde – oder sogar mehr als das.

„Gute Idee. Hier am Fluss ist es auch ein bisschen frisch..."

Bis sie beim Pizzastand angekommen waren, hatte sich Hermines leichtes Hungergefühl in einen wahren Bärenhunger verwandelt und auch Severus wäre langsam dankbar gewesen, irgendetwas zwischen die Zähne zu bekommen.

Als der Pizzabäcker sie aber auf die ellenlange Belegungsliste hinwies, wurde Severus ein bisschen mulmig – bis er sich hier mit Hermine einig war...

Sie sah ihn an und fragte: „Oliven?"

„Auf jeden Fall!"

„Pepperoniwurst?"

Ein begeistertes Nicken

„Extra Käse?"

„Sicher!"

Auf diese sehr einträchtige Art und Weise bestellten sie zusammen eine riesige Pizza und der Pizzabäcker staunte nicht schlecht darüber, wie einig sie sich waren. Da er von völlig falschen Voraussetzungen ausging, ließ er sich zu einer Bemerkung hinreißen:

„Ich glaube, ich habe noch nie ein Pärchen gesehen, dass sich so eins war. Sie müssen sich ja nie zanken..."

Hermine schaute Severus an und spürte wie sie rot wurde. Ihm ging es nicht anders und vor lauter Verlegenheit flüchtete er sich in ein Lachen, das Hermine erleichtert aufgriff.

Der Verkäufer nickte zufrieden und überreichte ihnen die fertige Pizza. Severus bezahlte und bekam von dem Mann nicht nur Wechselgeld sondern auch ein verschwörerisches Augenzwinkern, mit dem er ihm einen schönen Abend wünschte.

Zusammen apparierten sie nach Hogwarts und saßen einträchtig in Hermines gemütlichem Wohnzimmer, um ihr Abendessen endlich zu verspeisen.

Nach mehreren Gläsern Wein waren sie wieder auf das Thema „Ron" zu sprechen gekommen und Severus brachte Hermine allmählich dazu, die Beziehung als gescheitert zu betrachten und froh darüber zu sein.

Weit nach Mitternacht verabschiedete sich Severus und wollte sich eigentlich schnell aus dem Staub machen, um Hermine und sich selbst peinliche Gute-Nacht-Szenen zu ersparen. Aber er hatte den Mut der Gryffindor unterschätzt:

„Warte Severus..."

Er drehte sich noch einmal zu ihr um und schaute in ihre lächelnden Augen, bevor sie sich auf die Zehenspitzen stellte und ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange gab:

„Schlaf schön und danke für alles. Du hast mir sehr gut getan"

Er lächelte auf sie herab:

„Es war auch für mich ein schöner Abend – ich habe mich sehr wohl gefühlt..."

Und mit einer kleinen, angedeuteten Verbeugung war er im dunklen Korridor verschwunden.

Hermine sah ihm nach und spürte, dass sie ihn vermissen würde, wenn er plötzlich nicht mehr da wäre.


	7. Pläne

**Pläne**

Am nächsten Morgen wurde Hermine wach und fühlte, dass ein leichter Kater im Anflug war. Grummelnd quälte sie sich aus dem Bett und schlurfte ins Bad, um einen Trank gegen die Kopfschmerzen zu suchen.

Sobald sie die widerliche blaue Flüssigkeit geschluckt hatte, ging es ihr sofort besser und sie machte sich mit neuem Elan an die Vorbereitungen für den kommenden Tag.

Als Hermine zum Frühstück ging, grübelte sie darüber nach, ob sie heute morgen Severus begegnen würde und einen Moment fühlte sie sich unsicher, wie sie auf ihn reagieren sollte.

„Ach, der Miesepeter hat Pech gehabt – wir sind jetzt Freunde!"

In der großen Halle angekommen, spürte sie einen kleine Stich der Enttäuschung: Severus war nicht zum Frühstück aufgetaucht.

Ein wenig niedergeschlagen setzte sie sich neben Professor Sprout, die sich gerade darüber ausließ, dass irgendwer ihren Rosenbusch geplündert habe. Hermine gestattete sich ein Grinsen und widmete sich dann ihrem Frühstück, was sehr ruhig verlief ohne die kleinen Sticheleien von einem gewissen griesgrämigen Kerkerbewohner.

Ab und zu spürte sie den fragenden Blick von Dumbledore auf sich ruhen, aber sie hatte keine Lust, dem neugierigen Schulleiter zu erklären, wo sein Zaubertranklehrer steckte und was sie damit zu tun hatte.

Gerade als sie flüchten wollte, spürte sie eine Hand auf ihrem Arm und sie sah auf:

Dumbledore lächelte sie an und wollte gerade zu einer Frage ansetzen, aber Hermine kam ihm zuvor:

„Guten Morgen Schulleiter! Was für ein ekliges Wetter draußen, oder? Ich denke, ich werde mich direkt an die Vorbereitung für das neue Schuljahr machen – viel Zeit ist ja nicht mehr…" und mit diesen Worten und einem freundlichen Nicken war Hermine auch schon verschwunden.

Für einen Moment war Dumbledore verdutzt und lachte dann leise – da wollte wohl jemand nicht angesprochen werden…

Hermine hatte sich – wie schon in Schülertagen – in die Bibliothek verkrümelt und wollte in der Tat anfangen zu arbeiten, aber warum auch immer war der Blick in die Regenschauer, die gegen das Fenster prasselten, plötzlich viel interessanter und nach einer Stunde hatte sie jede Menge Kringel und Strichmännchen, aber ansonsten nichts Sinnvolles fabriziert.

Frustriert seufzte sie und sah weiter in den Regen, nicht ahnend, dass einige Stockwerke tiefer auch jemand dasaß und sich verzweifelt versuchte, auf die Unterrichtsvorbereitung zu konzentrieren…

Severus steckte in einem Dilemma: Gestern hatte er einen sehr schönen Abend mit Hermine verbracht, aber heute Morgen sah die Welt weniger rosig aus, denn er wusste einfach nicht, wo genau sie stehen geblieben waren: Freunde, mehr oder gar nichts?

Am liebsten hätte er mit ihr darüber gesprochen, aber wie genau hätte das Gespräch denn laufen sollen? „Du, Hermine, ich wollte nur fragen, ob wir Freunde sind oder…?"

Er schnaubte und wandte sich wieder seinen Notizen zu, ohne auch nur einen einzigen Buchstaben zu sehen.

In Negativ-Gedanken war Severus Snape der ungeschlagene Meister von Hogwarts und so drehte sich seine Pessimismus-Spirale auch gleich munter weiter:

Sie war gerade mal 25 und er ging langsam aber sicher auf die 50 zu – viel zu alt für Hermine! Und er war auch nicht gerade für gute Laune und Freundlichkeit bekannt – wer wollte schon einen alten, biestigen Miesepeter, der auch nicht gerade durch attraktives Aussehen bestach?

Schließlich kam Severus zu dem Schluss, dass Hermine einen besseren Mann als ihn verdient hatte und er begann damit, sie sich aus dem Kopf zu schlagen.

Normalerweise verlief das relativ problemlos, weil die Frauen, für die er sich interessiert, eben nicht wie Hermine waren und längerfristig ihr Interesse an ihm auch nicht so sonderlich groß war.

Severus grübelte weiter und verfiel auf einen Plan, der ziemlich sicher war, um Hermine klar zu machen, dass er einfach nicht der Richtige für sie war…

Hermine war keinen Schritt weitergekommen in ihren Überlegungen, hatte aber spontan beschlossen, dass sie nicht zulassen würde, dass Severus sich von jetzt an vor ihr verstecken könnte und mit diesem Entschluss ging sie mit neuem Mut zum Mittagessen.

Am Lehrertisch angekommen, stellte sie erfreut fest, dass er auch da war und wollte sich schwungvoll neben ihn setzen, als sie ein bitterböser Blick traf.

„Hallo Severus! Warum schaust du mich denn so böse an?"

Einzige Antwort war ein unbeteiligtes Schulterzucken von ihm, mit dem er hoffte, Hermine abzuwürgen, aber da unterschätzte er sie maßlos.

„Warum sprichst du nicht mit mir?!"

„Hermine, ich bin am Essen und wäre dir sehr verbunden, wenn du mich nicht stören würdest!"

„Schön!", schnaubte sie zurück und ging zwei Plätze weiter, um sich neben Professor Sprout zu setzen.

Kurz sah er traurig auf, aber genau das hatte er ja gewollt…

Ziemlich schnell und mit dem üblich dramatischen Abgang inklusiver wallender Roben war Severus verschwunden, um nicht länger Hermine ansehen zu müssen, die einerseits verwirrt, andererseits aber auch sehr wütend aussah und er wollte sich ihr nicht stellen.

Hermine sah ihm nach und dachte darüber nach, was ihn zu diesem unfreundlichen Verhalten gebracht haben mochte.

Heute schon zum zweiten Mal spürte Hermine eine Hand auf ihrem Arm und sah sich Auge in Auge mit Professor Dumbledore, der auf sie herablächelte.

Innerlich stöhnte Hermine auf – dieser Mann konnte wirklich nervig werden, aber dieses Mal hatte sie keine Fluchtmöglichkeit. Also lächelte sie gezwungen und ergab sich stumm den rätselhaften Ratschlägen, die sie erwartete, aber sie alles, was er sagte, war: „Ich glaube, unser guter Severus muss ein bisschen aus der Reserve gelockt werden…"

Und mit einem verschwörerischen Zwinkern war der Schulleiter verschwunden.

Hermine starrte ihm sprachlos nach und beschloss zugleich, erst einmal abzuwarten, wie Severus sich in der nächsten Zeit verhalten würde.

Unzufrieden ging Hermine zurück in die Bibliothek, um endlich etwas zu arbeiten. Kurz bevor sie die Türen aufstoßen konnte, kam ihr Peeves entgegen, der so aussah, als suche er nur nach einem Opfer.

Es war ungünstig für ihn, dass er sich ausgerechnet Hermine aussuchte, die ihre ganze Wut auf ihn projizierte, als er damit anfing, sie mit Papierkügelchen zu bewerfen.

Für einen Moment gestattete sie sich ein fieses Grinsen und beschwor dann aus dem Nichts einen kleinen Sturm, der Peeves ohne großes Federlesen aus dem Korridor pustete.

Sie hörte ihn den ganzen Weg fluchen und fühlte sich gleich viel besser.

Ihre Laune hielt aber nicht lange an, denn als sie zu ihrem Fensterplatz zurückgekehrt war und auf das Blatt Pergament starrte, das über und über mit sinnlosen Zeichnungen verziert war, kam die Unzufriedenheit zurück.

Also griff sie nach der Methode aus Schülerzeiten und begann, wie wild zu arbeiten, damit sie wenigstens das Gefühl hatte, etwas Sinnvolles erledigt zu haben.

Bis zum Abendessen hatte sie ihre Unterrichtspläne für die Jahrgangsstufen eins bis drei fertig gestellt und war eigentlich gut gelaunt.

Deshalb nahm sie sich feste vor, sich von Severus beim Abendessen nicht die Laune verderben zu lassen und bei seinem unfreundlichen Geraunze („Du schon wieder!?"), als sie sich neben ihn setzte, nicht vertreiben zu lassen.

„Ja, ich schon wieder!", antwortete sie lächelnd und begann, sich ihren Teller vollzuschaufeln.

Für eine Weile schien sie ihm den Wind aus den Segeln genommen zu haben und sie nutzte sein Schweigen, um ihm zu berichten, was sie heute schon geschafft hatte.

Als sie kurz Luft holte, sah er sie kalt an und kommentierte nur: „Hermine, das ist ja schön für dich, aber mich interessiert das nicht!"

„Schön! Dann erzähl mir doch, was du heute gemacht hast, denn das interessiert mich"

Innerlich stöhnte Severus – diese Hexe war fürchterlich stur!

„Das ist ja toll, dass dich das interessiert, aber es geht dich nichts an…"

„Na gut, da hast du wohl recht!"

Kurz schwieg sie und Severus glaubte schon, dass er gewonnen hätte, aber dann setzte sie schon wieder an:

„Ich habe übrigens noch Bücher von dir – die Fachbücher habe ich fast ganz durch. Ich fand das über die neuen Zaubertrankzutaten aus der Muggelwelt faszinierend, aber das konntest du dir ja denken. Mit den Romanen werde ich noch anfangen, aber wenn du möchtest, bringe ich dir die fünf Bücher schon mal vorbei."

„Es reicht, wenn du sie mir zum Frühstück mitbringst – du musst dir nicht die Mühe machen, dafür bei mir vorbeizukommen"

„Gut, wie du möchtest. Ich wünsche dir noch einen schönen Abend; wir sehen uns dann morgen!"

Mit diesen Worten war Hermine verschwunden und Severus starrte ihr nach – das lief alles gar nicht nach Plan: Er hatte sie anschweigen wollen oder so grob unhöflich sein wollen, dass sie es von alleine aufgab, aber irgendwie hatte er sich doch in ein Gespräch verstricken lassen. Wenigstens war er unhöflich gewesen…

Flüchtig sah er auf und begegnete dem Blick von Dumbledore, der ihn missbilligend ansah – entging diesem Mann denn eigentlich gar nichts?!

Bevor er allerdings irgendetwas sagen konnte, war auch Severus aufgestanden und wieder in seinen Kerkern verschwunden.

Hermine ging nicht zurück in die Bibliothek, sondern ließ sich in ihrem Wohnzimmer auf die Couch fallen, um über diesen Tag nachzudenken.

Gestern war noch alles in Ordnung gewesen mit Severus und ihr und heute artete dann langsam das Ganze in eine Katastrophe aus – warum?!

Unruhig strich sich Hermine durch die Haare und ihr fiel ein, dass Severus nie sonderlich gesellig gewesen war und plötzlich war er wie ausgewechselt; vielleicht hatte ihn das Ganze überfordert?

Dann erinnerte sie sich daran, was er gestern Abend zu ihr gesagt hatte – er hatte sie über den grünen Klee gelobt; vielleicht glaubte er, dass sie zu gut für ihn war.

Leise lachte Hermine auf: Er musste sie doch gut genug kennen, um zu wissen, dass sie wirklich keine Miss Perfect war; schließlich hatte er selbst festgestellt, dass sie eine nervige Besserwisserin war, die nie ihren Mund halten konnte, aber im entscheidenden Moment dann doch unsicher wurde. Übervorsichtig, übersensibel und viel zu emotional – das klang einfach nach Chaos.

Hermine dachte nach: Es machte keinen Sinn, ihm ihre eigenen Unzulänglichkeiten vor Augen zu führen, sie wollte sich vor ihm schließlich nicht schlecht machen und außerdem kannte er sie gut genug.

Da gab es wohl nur einen Ausweg: Sie musste Severus wirklich aus wirklich aus der Reserve locken.

Ein böses Grinsen machte sich auf ihrem Gesicht breit, als sie sich einen Plan ausdachte.

Kurze Zeit später begann sie, einen Brief zu schreiben…


	8. Briefe und Gespräche

**Briefe und Gespräche**

Hermine grinste zufrieden, als sie am nächsten Morgen die Große Halle betrat und einen kleinen Stapel Pergamentblätter zwischen ihren und Snapes Teller legte.

Auch wenn der griesgrämige Mann sich sein Interesse nicht anmerken lassen wollte, bemerkte sie, wie er einen verstohlenen Blick darauf warf.

Sie genehmigte sich ein kleines, fieses Grinsen und wartete auf das, was passieren würde.

Zuerst schwiegen beide und Hermine wollte schon wieder aufstehen, aber dann spürte sie seinen bohrenden Blick auf sich und drehte sich freundlich lächelnd zu ihm um:

"Was ist los, Severus?"

Einzige Antwort war ein unwilliges Knurren.

„Na gut, aus irgendeinem Grund bist du böse mit mir – melde dich, wenn es dir besser geht…"

„Ich bin nicht böse auf dich und mir geht es prima!"

„Kein Grund, gleich laut zu werden…"

„Verdammt Hermine!"

„Was ist denn los?"

„Nichts, was ich hier mit dir diskutieren will"

Hermine zuckte die Schultern: „Dann eben nicht…"

„Komm heute Nachmittag vorbei"

„Gut, bis dann"

Hermine wandte sich ab und grinste zufrieden. Kurz sah sie auf und begegnete Dumbledores Blick, der ihr verschwörerisch zuzwinkerte.

Hermines Brief musste eigentlich noch nicht einmal abgeschickt werden, um eine Reaktion aus dem Tränkemeister herauszukitzeln, aber sie hatte beschlossen, dass sie ihn noch ein bisschen weiter quälen wollte.

Allein ihre Anrede von Victor Krum schien dem Kerkerbewohner schon verräterisch genug – wann würde jemand schon „Mein lieber Victor" schreiben?

Der simple Gedanke, Hermine dem berühmten Quidditch-Spieler zu überlassen, verursachte Severus Snape schon Übelkeit. Er wollte diese Möglichkeit eigentlich nicht weiter durchspielen, aber sein Gehirn schien ihm nicht ganz zu gehorchen: Immer wieder stellte er sich vor, wie sie zusammen saßen, diskutierten, lachten, sich küssten. Er fluchte und wandte sich mit der höchsten Konzentration seinem Spiegelei zu.

Nach dem Frühstück hatten seine Gedanken wieder Zeit, sich mit dem unliebsamen Thema zu beschäftigen, aber bevor er wieder die Wut und – so ungern er das zugab – Eifersucht spürte, grübelte er lieber darüber nach, was er Hermine heute Nachmittag sagen wollte.

Überraschend hatte sie sehr bereitwillig geklungen, als er das Treffen vorgeschlagen hatte. Eigentlich sollte ihm das Mut machen, aber er wusste, dass er ein Talent dafür hatte, Frauen mit den falschen Worten über alle Berge zu jagen. Also dachte er lieber gründlich darüber nach, denn er wollte diesen Fehler keineswegs bei Hermine begehen.

Hermine hatte unterdessen den Brief an Victor fertig geschrieben. Sie hatte keinen Hehl daraus gemacht, dass er sich keine Hoffnung machen sollte. Außerdem wusste sie von ihm, dass er seit drei Jahren glücklich mit einer Studentin liiert war und wollte kein zweites Eifersuchtsdrama auf den Plan rufen.

Aber ihr war auch klar, dass er seinen Spaß daran hätte, den Tränkemeister ein bisschen zu narren, denn die beiden verband eine aufrichtige Abneigung, die aber auch von beiderseitigem Respekt geprägt war.

Und Victor war genau das, was Severus aus der Reserve locken würde. Er war genauso verschlossen und manchmal auch griesgrämig wie der ältere Mann, aber er hatte keine düstere Vergangenheit aufzuweisen – sein Leben war im Gegensatz dazu eher eine Erfolgsgeschichte.

Hermine gestattete sich ein zufriedenes Seufzen: Ihr Plan war zwar schon sehr slytherinisch, aber das war vermutlich genau das, was Severus zum Handeln bringen würde. Irgendwie musste sie ihn schließlich aus seiner Verschlossenheit locken.

Gegen Mittag war der Brief ziemlich lang geworden und sie schickte ihn mit einer Eule auf die lange Reise auf das Festland.

Zum Mittagessen fehlte Severus wie so oft, was Hermine ausnahmsweise mal ganz recht war, denn gerade jetzt wusste sie nicht, wie sie sich ihm gegenüber verhalten sollte.

Sie wartete auf den Nachmittag, in der Hoffnung, ein paar Dinge klarstellen zu können. Eigentlich hätte ihr aber bewusst sein müssen, dass Severus sich nach diesem harmonischen Abend zurückziehen würde. Er war einfach viel zu einsiedlerisch und eigenbrötlerisch, um dann einfach auf einem normalen Level weiterzumachen oder sogar auf dieser freundschaftlichen Basis aufzubauen. Wie es seinem Charakter entsprach, hatte er sich zurückgezogen und würde normalerweise da auch nicht mehr wegzubewegen sein – außer man griff zu etwas rabiaten Mitteln.

Gegen halb vier machte Hermine sich auf den Weg in die Kerker und klopfte kurze Zeit später an der mächtigen Türe zu den Gemächern des Tränkebrauers.

Fast ärgerlich wurde die Tür aufgerissen und das Gesicht, das Hermine begegnete, zeigte einen kleinen Sturm.

„Du bist spät!", bellte er ihr entgegen.

Hermines Augenbrauen wanderten gen Norden: „Hatten wir eine Zeit ausgemacht?"

Ein Knurren, das nach „Nein!" klang, antwortete ihr.

„Also – worüber regst du dich auf"

„Komm endlich rein, in Ordnung?"

Hermine versteckte ein Grinsen und trat über die Schwelle.

Ohne ein weiteres Wort ließ sie sich auf sein Sofa fallen, was Severus zu einem leicht empörten Schnauben veranlasste, aber er sah wohl, dass es besser war, nichts zu sagen – schließlich hatte er sie ja selbst eingeladen.

Also setzte er sich mehr oder minder zähneknirschend ihr gegenüber in einen Sessel und schaffte es sogar, einen Tee anzubieten.

Dankend nahm Hermine an und beschloss zugleich, es ihm nicht einfach zu machen: „So, Severus, du wolltest mit mir sprechen – ich bin ganz Ohr"

Wieder ein etwas unwilliges Knurren, was sie vorzog, zu überhören. Stattdessen lehnte sie sich gespielt entspannt zurück und musterte ihn:

Eindeutig nicht einer seiner besten Tage – er sah angespannt und gereizt aus, ein reichlich verkniffener Gesichtsausdruck, gerunzelte Stirn und harte Augen.

Hermine konnte einfach nicht anders, sie musste lachen.

Das erweichte seine Miene natürlich nicht im Mindesten, aber Hermine ließ sich nicht beirren:

„Meine Güte, Severus, ist es eine solche Qual mit mir zusammen Zeit zu verbringen? Du siehst ja regelrecht gequält aus!"

Er seufzte müde und sagte nach einer kurzen Pause: „Natürlich nicht! Aber es ist nicht einfach, dir Dinge auszureden, die du dir in den Kopf gesetzt hast"

„Dann spuck doch einfach mal aus, worüber du unbedingt sprechen willst und wir werden sehen, was einfach und schwer ist"

„Also, hör zu: Ich habe gestern den Abend sehr genossen, aber ich will eigentlich, dass du weißt, dass ich kein idealer Freund bin"

Hermine schnaubte: „Sicher! Allein das, was du mir gestern Abend alles klar gemacht hat, hat mich aus meinem schwarzen Loch geholt und auch ansonsten weiß ich zufällig, dass du überaus loyal, hilfsbereit und – wenn du willst – sogar nett sein kannst – was also sollte einer Freundschaft im Wege stehen?"

„Wundervoll, dass du alles so rosarot siehst! Ich bin nicht immer so und das weißt du auch! Erinnere dich an deine Schulzeit: Ich bin die stets übel gelaunte, ungerechte, miesepetrige Fledermaus aus den Kerkern, die sich eigentlich nicht sehen lassen kann, weil die Haare ständig fettig, die Haut fahl und die Nase zu groß sind"

„Ach Severus, du beleidigst mich: Glaubst du, ich wähle meine Freunde nach den äußerlichen Kriterien aus? Und ich leide auch nicht an Gedächtnisschwund. Natürlich habe ich nicht vergessen, wie du sein kannst, aber ich glaube, dass jeder Mensch eine zweite Chance hat und außerdem hast du mir in den vergangenen Tagen bewiesen, wie du auch sein kannst. Also hör einfach auf, dich ständig ins schlechteste Licht zu rücken"

Er sah sie einen Moment lang an und sie wusste, dass er das, was sie gesagt hatte, abwog. Schließlich fauchte er schon fast: „Also gut – Freunde?"

Hermine lächelte und hielt ihm ihre Teetasse zum Anstoßen entgegen: „Freunde!"

Kurze Zeit später machte sie sich wieder auf den Weg zurück zu ihrem eigenen Quartier und fühlte sich eigentlich ganz zufrieden. Zumindest klang das, was sie ausgehandelt hatten, nach einem Waffenstillstand und sie musste nur dafür sorgen, dass er sich auch daran hielt und sich nicht weiter in seinem Kerker vergrub.

Spontan nahm sie sich vor, ihm heute Abend einen Teil seines Bücherstapels zurückzubringen und dann wollte sie sehen, wie er auf Victor reagierte. Hermine gestattete sich ein fieses Grinsen und dachte bei sich, dass sie Dumbledore bei seinen hinterhältigen Plänen bald Konkurrenz machen konnte.


	9. Besuch

Kapitel 9: Besuch

Während Hermine den Rest des Tages fröhlich und zufrieden damit verbrachte, ihre Räume aufzuräumen und ein paar Bücher von hier nach dort zu sortieren, saß Severus immer noch vor seinem Kamin und starrte missgelaunt die Teetasse an, die Hermine hatte stehen lassen.

Sie wollte, dass sie Freunde waren – schön, dagegen war ja auch nichts einzuwenden, aber warum lud sie dann Viktor Krum hier nach Hogwarts ein – direkt vor seine Nase? Er seufzte und lehnte sich in seinen Sessel zurück: Natürlich wäre es schön, mit Hermine befreundet zu sein – man konnte sich glücklich schätzen, denn er hatte aus ihren Schülerzeiten noch lebhaft in Erinnerung, wie sie für Potter und das Wiesel durchs Feuer ging. Sie war eben eine typische Gryffindor mit allen positiven Eigenschaften. Ab und an kamen natürlich auch Sturheit und eine gewisse Impertinenz dazu, aber im Großen und Ganzen war sie doch sehr liebenswert und er genoss die Zeit, die er mit ihr verbringen konnte.

Wenn er ganz ehrlich zu sich selbst war, genoss er die Zeit mit ihr sogar ein bisschen zu sehr, um seine Interessen als platonische Freundschaft zu deklarieren. Aber wie machte er das dieser quirligen Hexe klar, ohne sich komplett lächerlich zu machen?

Schlag sie dir aus dem Kopf – sie hat Krum eingeladen und das bestimmt nicht, um mit ihm Quidditch zu spielen! Mit diesem Gedanken stand der Tränkemeister energisch auf, ließ Hermines Teetasse verschwinden als könne er so alle Erinnerungen an sie tilgen und machte sich auf den Weg zu seinem Vorratsraum, um zu kontrollieren, welche Zutaten er nachbestellen musste.

Mit Arbeit ließ sich Zeit anscheinend am besten verbringen ohne viel nachzudenken und bald stellte Severus fest, dass es Abendessenszeit war. Da er schon das Mittagsessen weggelassen hatte, fühlte er sich unsinnigerweise verpflichtet, zur letzten Mahlzeit des Tages zu erscheinen. Außerdem hatte er sich mit Hermine ausgesöhnt – was sollte also noch Schlimmes passieren?

Auch Hermine machte sich auf den Weg in die große Halle und plante – gemein wie sie sein konnte – beim Abendessen die letzten Details von Viktors Besuch mit Dumbledore abzusprechen. So setzte sie sich zwischen Severus und den Schulleiter und nach einem fröhlichen Gruß Richtung Kerkerbewohner begann sie mit Dumbledore zu sprechen – genau so laut, dass Severus jedes Wort verstehen konnte:

„Sir, ich wollte Sie um einen Gefallen bitten..."

„Wo brennt's denn?"

„Ich werde am Wochenende Besuch von Viktor Krum bekommen. Er wird am Freitag Abend anreisen und bis Mittwoch bleiben. Könnte er ein Zimmer in meiner Nähe bekommen, weil er ja auch mein Gast ist?"

Für einen Moment sah Dumbledore richtig verdattert aus – er hatte sich darauf verlassen, dass Hermine Interesse an Severus hatte, aber dann sah er, wie sie ihm zuzwinkerte und er musste sich innerlich dazu gratulieren, dieser Hexe auf Hogwarts eine Stelle angeboten zu haben. Sie brachte nicht nur Leben ins Kollegium sondern auch Schwung in sein Denken – und Ärger auf Severus' Gesicht, wie er nach einem winzigen Seitenblick feststellte. Also ging ihr Plan auf und er würde sie unterstützen...

„Aber natürlich, Hermine, das ist überhaupt kein Problem. Ich denke, ihr habt abends dann ja auch einiges vor und deshalb solltet ihr dann nicht mehr durchs Schloss laufen müssen."

Interessiert beobachtete der Schulleiter, wie die Gesichtsfarbe seines Tränkemeisters bei diesen Worten von fahl zu reichlich blass wechselte während Hermine ihm freundlich lächelnd zustimmte.

„Wäre es in Ordnung, wenn ich den Quidditch-Teams der Häuser anbiete, dass sie ein paar Trainingsstunden bei Viktor Krum absolvieren könnten?"

„Nein, im Gegenteil, ich soll ausrichten, dass er sich freuen würde, die Teams kennen zu lernen, weil er immer auf der Suche nach Nachwuchstalenten ist."

„Das ist ja optimal – dann werde ich sofort einige Eulen losschicken. Severus?"

„Ja, Schulleiter?" Was für ein hübsches Knurren – er hat er fast perfektioniert, um als Wolf durchzugehen, dachte Hermine amüsiert.

„Würdest du mir bitte die Liste des Slytherin-Teams geben?"

„Sicher" Hermine revidierte: Er hatte es perfektioniert.

Danach wandte Hermine sich zu ihrer anderen Seite und lächelte den größten Griesgram unter der Sonne fröhlich an: „Hast du heute Abend Zeit? Ich würde gerne vorbeikommen, um dir ein paar der Bücher wiederzugeben und ich habe noch einige Fragen..."

„Wie konnte es anders sein – du hast Fragen!", fauchte er und verließ dann sofort fluchtartig den Tisch.

„Ich werte das dann mal als Einverständnis", murmelte Hermine während Dumbledore sich neben ihr den Bauch hielt vor Lachen.

Kurze Zeit später stand Hermine wieder einmal vor Severus' Tür im Kerker und klopfte. Ungefähr eine hundertstel Sekunde später riss er die Tür auf und starrte sie schweigend an. Eigentlich sollte sein Blick als böse durchgehen, aber es wollte nicht recht gelingen, als er die Frau vor seiner Tür näher in Augenschein nahm.

Die Hermine, die in weiten und bequemen Schlabberpullis durch die Gegend lief, war verschwunden – vor ihm stand eine junge Frau in elegantem grauen Pullover, der anscheinend genau so geschnitten war, dass seine Fantasie sich auf die Reise machen durfte, aber ihn gleichzeitig weiterhin die Neugierde plagen würde, was dieses Stück Stoff noch verbarg. Ihre Jeans waren nicht ausgebeult und gemütlich, sondern eng anliegend und schienen dem gleichen Zweck zu dienen wie der Pullover – Neugierde wecken...

„Severus, du starrst"

Er riss seinen Kopf hoch und begegnete einem amüsierten Lächeln. Einfach anschweigen, sagte er sich immer wieder während er spürte, dass sich eine verräterische Röte auf seinem Gesicht breit machte.

Hermines Lächeln wurde noch ein Stück amüsierter und mit den Worten: „Und ich dachte schon, du hättest kein Interesse an mir" schob sie sich an ihm vorbei in sein Wohnzimmer, um endlich die Bücher, die sie unter den Arm geklemmt trug, ablegen zu können.

Jetzt wäre eigentlich eine Reaktion fällig gewesen, aber der sonst so biestige Severus Snape war einfach zu perplex, um überhaupt irgend etwas sagen zu können und er überließ Hermine das Reden, denn das konnte sie eigentlich besser als er.

Und sie nahm die Gelegenheit war, ihn aus seiner Verlegenheit zu erlösen und ein Buch aus dem Stapel zu ziehen, es ihm vor die Nase zu halten und ihn mit Fragen aller Art zu bombardieren.

Auch wenn sein Hirn noch ein bisschen vernebelt war, übernahm der Lehrermodus und er beantwortet jede ihrer Fragen präzise und einleuchtend.

Irgendwann ging ihm auf, dass sie beide immer noch deplaciert in der Gegend herumstanden und er bat Hermine einen Platz und ein Glas Wein an, was sie dankend annahm.

Nach zwei Stunden waren endlich alle Fragen beantwortet, Severus fast heiser und Hermine mit dem Abend ziemlich zufrieden.

Sie spürte, wie die Gedanken in seinem Kopf rasten und wusste ganz genau, dass er über ihre Feststellung im Bezug auf Interesse-haben-oder-nicht-haben nachgrübelte, aber wenn er nicht fragen würde, würde sie ihm ganz bestimmt nicht aus der Klemme helfen.

Mit diesem Entschluss erhob sie sich und bedankte sich formvollendet für die Bücher, das Zuhören und das Glas Wein und trat in den Gang hinaus.

Severus hatte sie bis zur Tür begleitet und sah ihr nach, wie sie im Korridor verschwand und ihm wurde klar, dass er morgen schon nicht mehr den Mut aufbringen würde, ein heikles Thema mit ihr anzusprechen.

„Hermine, warte!"

Gespielt überrascht drehte sie sich um und sah ihn etwas verloren im Gang stehen.

„Ja?"

„Ich muss dich noch etwas fragen – kommst du bitte noch mal rein?"

Also ließ sich Hermine wieder auf dem Sofa nieder und sah ihn gespannt an. Aber er überraschte sie:

„Warum hast du Krum eingeladen?"

Für einen Moment dachte Hermine über eine Antwort nach – zu einfach wollte sie es ihm dann doch nicht machen:

„Weil wir Freunde sind"

„Freunde?" echote Severus ziemlich lahm.

„Ja, Freunde, verdammt. Du weißt schon, Menschen, die sich mögen, vertrauen und eben auch gegenseitig besuchen"

Severus nickte niedergeschlagen und Hermine bereute für einen Augenblick so heftig gewesen zu sein. Aber dann:

„Dann, Hermine, glaube ich, gibt es nichts mehr zu sagen. Gute Nacht"

Damit wollte er sie eigentlich hinauskomplimentieren, denn die Aussage, dass sie Krum mochte und ihm vertraute, war bei ihm anders angekommen.

Bevor das Missverständnis allerdings seinen Lauf nehmen konnte, platze Hermine der Kragen:

„Severus Snape, was hast du eigentlich für ein Problem?! Du machst doch auch bei Harry keinen solchen Aufstand! Wenn ich es nicht besser wüsste, würde ich sagen, dass du eifersüchtig bist?!"

Dieses Mal starrte der Tränkmeister wieder – allerdings völlig anders motiviert. Wenn Hermine nicht so ungehalten gewesen wäre, hätte sie über seinen Gesichtsausdruck gelacht, der verriet, dass es hinter seiner Stirn fieberhaft arbeitet. Schließlich fand er die Sprache wieder:

„Krum und du – ihr seid Freunde?"

„Ich würde fast vermuten, dass du ziemlich schwer von Begriff bist – das sage ich dir seit ungefähr fünf Minuten immer wieder. Und falls es dich beruhigt: Viktor hat eine Freundin und das seit drei Jahren..."

Hermine biss sich auf die Lippe, denn sie wollte ihm keineswegs erzählen, dass sie ihn hauptsächlich eingeladen hatte, um Severus aus seinem Schneckenhaus zu locken...

Allerdings brachte sie die Erleichterung, die sich langsam auf dem bis vor kurzem finsteren Gesicht ihres Gegenüber breit machte, kurz zum Lachen bevor sie die Gunst der Stunde nutzte:

„Willst du mir endlich verraten, warum dich das so brennend interessiert, welches Verhältnis ich zu Viktor habe?"

Eindeutig falsche Zeit, konstatierte sie, als sie wieder aufmerksam Severus' Gesicht beobachtet: Seine Augen wurden ausdruckslos und das erleichterte Lächeln war sofort verschwunden, dafür übernahm die eisige Miene wieder das Kommando.

„Nein, Hermine, das will ich nicht, weil es meine Angelegenheit ist!"

„Schön! Dann wünsche ich dir noch einen schönen Abend und eine gute Nacht!", gereizt sprang Hermine auf und war auf und davon bevor Severus noch ein weiteres Wort sagen konnte.

Er blieb zurück und fragte sich, ob er diesen Abend zumindest als Teilerfolg verbuchen konnte...

Hermine dagegen spürte immer noch, wie die Wut in ihr kochte: Dieser sture Hund – warum konnte er nicht einfach sagen, was er sagen wollte?! Und sie hatte jetzt die Katze aus dem Sack gelassen und verraten, dass Viktor eben nur ein platonischer Freund war und nicht mehr. Ihr ganzer schöner Plan drohte gerade, schiefzugehen. Jetzt musste eine Lösung her – und das schnell, denn Viktor würde ihn zwei Tagen ankommen...

Hermine verbrachte die nächsten zwei Tage grübelnd in ihren eigenen Räumen und war ganz froh, dass ihr gewisse Kerkerbewohner nicht begegneten.

Damit ihr Plan wenigstens ansatzweise funktionieren würde, hatte sie Viktor schon eine Eule geschickt und ihn über die neusten Entwicklungen informiert – und ihren gemeinsamen Plan ein bisschen geändert. Wenn jetzt nichts dazwischen käme, würde alles so verlaufen, wie sie sich das gewünscht hätte.

Severus dagegen fragte sich, warum er Hermine nicht einfach die Wahrheit gesagt hatte: Ja, er war eifersüchtig und wusste, dass es unsinnig war. Nur weil er einen schönen Abend mit ihr verbracht hatte – zu diesem Zeitpunkt war sie auch im emotionalen Ausnahmezustand – musste das nicht gleich heißen, dass er in sie verliebt war und umgekehrt, aber er führte sich auf wie der letzte Trottel bei dem Gedanken daran, dass dieser Quidditch-Spieler mit dem zermatschten Hirn sie ihm wegnehmen könnte.

Halt, Severus, schalt er sich selbst, das ist schon wieder ein besitzergreifender Eifersuchtsgedanke – hör einfach auf damit. Ihr seid Freunde und alles ist gut.

Diesen Satz wiederholte er eisern wie ein Mantra – nicht, dass es viel genützt hätte...

Endlich kam der Freitag und Hermine hüpfte wie ein aufgeregter Erstklässler durch die Gänge Hogwarts. Ihren wahren Grund dafür verriet sie natürlich niemandem: Alle sollten glauben, dass sie sich so sehr freute, ihren Freund endlich wiederzusehen. Natürlich stimmte das auch zum Teil, aber eigentlich freute sie sich viel mehr darauf, welches Gesicht Severus machen würde, wenn er das erste Mal dem Bulgaren über den Weg laufen würde. Ein gemeines Grinsen machte sich immer wieder auf ihrem Gesicht breit – zum Glück konnte niemand in ihren Kopf schauen oder man wäre ziemlich entsetzt gewesen, welch fiese Gedanken die brave Hermine Granger so hegte.

Aber bis zum Abendessen musste sie sich noch gedulden, denn der Quidditch-Spieler durfte das Training zum Abschluss der Woche nicht verpassen.

Als Hermine aber etwas zu früh die Große Halle betrat, stellte sie fest, dass die Schüler schon angereist waren und offensichtlich hatten die Neuigkeiten die Runde gemacht, denn sie sah nicht nur die vier vollzähligen Hausteams, sondern auch jede Menge Freunde und Freundinnen der Spieler – Tatsache war, dass fast zwei Drittel der Schüler versammelt war und aufregt schnatternd auf den großen Auftritt der Berühmtheit wartete.

Hermine ging zwischen den Haustischen hindurch und konnte die neugierigen und bewundernden Blicke der Schüler auf ihr förmlich spüren – ganz offensichtlich war durchgesickert, mit wem der Quidditch-Spieler befreundet war...

Am Tisch angekommen, traf sie erst einmal ein eisiger Blick aus tiefschwarzen Augen und Severus fauchte ihr dann entgegen: „Na, zufrieden mit deinem Auftritt?"

Hermine war die Situation ohnehin schon unangenehm genug, aber sie reagierte entspannt mit einem lässigen: „Ach, sei doch still!"

Dumbledore lächelte amüsiert zu den beiden Streithähnen hinüber und kommentierte: „Ihr streitet schon wie ein altes Ehepaar", woraufhin er von zwei Todesblicken getroffen wurde, was ihn aber weiter nicht störte.

Gerade als Hermine sich ihrem Gulasch widmen wollte, kam eine kleine Eule angeflogen und legte ihr einen Zettel in den Schoss, auf dem nur zwei Worte standen:

Bin draußen

Sofort sprang sie auf und eilte aus der Halle – diesmal mit den neugierigen Blicken im Nacken.

Auf dem Rasen vor dem Eingang stand Viktor Krum – wie immer wirkte er ein bisschen mürrisch, aber Hermine ließ sich davon gar nicht beeindrucken, sondern lief auf ihn zu und umarmte ihn zur Begrüßung. In diesem Falle machte sich ein rares Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht breit und ungezwungen hakte sich Hermine bei ihm unter und führte ihn ins Schloss.

Beide waren schon ins Gespräch vertieft, als sie die Große Halle betraten und waren ziemlich überrascht als sich plötzlich alle Schüler erhoben und in wilden Applaus ausbrachen.

Hermine lachte, machte sich von ihm los und klatschte ebenfalls. Dann warf sie einen kurzen Blick hinauf zum Lehrertisch und lachte noch ein bisschen mehr: Alle Lehrer waren dem Beispiel der Schüler gefolgt und applaudierten für den Bulgaren – alle bis auf Severus, der stur auf seinem Platz saß und weiteraß, als wäre nichts passiert.

Viktor folgte ihrem Blick und stimmte kurz in ihr Lachen ein, bevor sich die beiden auf den Weg zum Lehrertisch machten.

Dort angekommen, wurden der Gast von Dumbledore mit einer kleinen Ansprache begrüßt und dann ging das übliche Shakehands los.

Als Viktor bei dem Tränkemeister angekommen war, traf ihn ein ziemlich feindlicher Blick und nur ein „Krum" würde wohl kaum als Begrüßung durchgehen, aber Hermine spürte, wie zufrieden sie damit war und schenkte ihrem Gast ein strahlendes Lächeln und ein kleines Zwinkern, das Severus entging.

Nach dem Abendessen zogen sich Hermine und Viktor schnell zurück, um „die neusten Neuigkeiten auszutauschen" und jeder glaubte das auch gerne – bis auf den Tränkemeister, der so aussah, als wäre ihm ziemlich übel.

Auf dem Weg zu Hermines Quartier freuten sich die beiden, dass ihr Plan so exzellent aufging...


	10. Attacken

**Attacken**

Hermine hatte zusammen mit Viktor einen ziemlich amüsanten Abend verbracht – wenn der berühmte Quidditch-Spieler nicht gerade von Fans umringt war, konnte er sehr offen und lustig sein, aber sein Status als Star störte ihn die meiste Zeit ganz gewaltig.

Abends hatten beide einen Brief an Viktors Freundin in Bulgarien abgeschickt, in der sie für einen bitterbösen Plan um Erlaubnis baten und eulenwendend kam eine Antwort, die ein vorfreudiges Grinsen auf die Gesichter der beiden Komplizen zauberte.

Am nächsten Morgen tauchten Hermine und Viktor zusammen zum Frühstück auf – natürlich hatte sie sich bei ihm untergehakt, wie Severus grummelnd feststellte. Die Schüler konnten wirklich froh sein, dass noch Ferien waren; ansonsten hätten die Hauspunktekonten heute wieder ziemlich gelitten.

Während des Frühstücks steckten die beiden immer wieder die Köpfe zusammen, lachten aus – für Severus – völlig unerfindlichen Gründen laut auf und waren generell nur am Tuscheln. Zu gerne hätte er die beiden zurechtgewiesen, aber es gab keinen triftigen Gründ dafür, denn auf-die-Nerven-gehen war wohl kaum zu rechtfertigen. Schlecht gelaunt beendete Severus sein Frühstück frühzeitig, aber nicht frühzeitig genug, um nicht zu hören, wie die beiden Pläne für den Tag schmiedeten:

„Hermine, ich würde gerne in den Honigtopf…"

„Du bist immer noch das gleiche Schleckermaul!" – bei dem spielerischen Schlag, den Hermine Krum versetzte, wurde Severus ziemlich übel.

„Du sollst mir doch nicht solche Vorlagen liefern"

„Sprich Dich ruhig aus…"

„Rate, was ich am liebsten vernaschen würde"

Hermine wurde rot und lachte hell auf, aber das ging in dem harschen Geräusch eines hastig zurückgeschobenen Stuhls unter. Sie riskierte einen Blick am Tisch entlang und sah, wie Severus förmlich aus der Halle rannte.

Neben ihr brachen sowohl Viktor als auch Dumbledore in schallendes Gelächter aus. Keine schlechte Bilanz, sagte sie sich: Einen Mann hatte sie verärgert und zwei gut unterhalten.

Für den Spaziergang nach Hogsmeade war Hermine wieder in ihr neues Kleid geschlüpft und als sie endlich unbeobachtet waren, ließen die beiden Freunde auch das spielerische Getue fallen und schlenderten entspannt nebeneinander her.

„Sag' mal, Hermine…"

„Hmmmm?"

„Was willst Du eigentlich mit diesem Griesgram? Dich einfach nur über Deinen Exfreund hinwegtrösten?"

„Traust Du mir das echt zu?"

„Nein – deshalb frage ich ja auch so blöd. Aber Snape besticht weder durch sein menschenfreundliches Wesen noch durch sein blendendes Aussehen…"

„Dein Englisch ist besser geworden!"

„Du lenkst vom Thema ab…"

Hermine wurde rot und schaute ihren Freund treuherzig an: „Ich weiß, dass das bescheuert klingt, aber seit ich weiß, wie Severus sein kann, glaube ich, dass ich auf dem besten Wege bin, mich in ihn zu verlieben."

„Bist Du sicher, dass das eine so tolle Idee ist?"

„Du musst mir nicht sagen, dass Du ihn nicht leiden kannst…"

„Also, was ist an ihm so toll?"

„Er ist nett."

„Wirklich?"

„Und klug."

Ein zustimmendes Grunzen.

„Und witzig"

Eine hochgezogene Augenbraue.

„Mit ihm ist es irgendwie immer spannend. Ich fühle mich wohl bei ihm."

„Und das reicht?"

„Er hat schöne Augen."

„Oh Mann, Dich hat's erwischt!"

„Vermutlich."

„Du weißt, dass ich Dich sehr gerne habe und ich spiele das nur mit, weil ich sogar glaube, dass Du mit ihm glücklich werden könntest. Wahrscheinlich bist Du die einzige Hexe dieser Welt, auf die dieser Satz zutrifft."

Das bescherte ihm eine spontane Umarmung von Hermine und Viktor fuhr fort: „Okay, und wenn ich ehrlich bin, macht es mir Spaß, ihn ein bisschen auf die Palme zu bringen. Ich kann ihn nun mal nicht ausstehen."

Hermine lachte und stellte dann fest: „Wahrscheinlich musst Du mit ihm auskommen, wenn das mit uns was werden sollte…"

„Ich weiß. Da siehst Du mal, wie gerne ich Dich habe."

Lachend gingen die beiden in den Honigtopf.

Pünktlich zum Mittagessen waren Hermine und Viktor aus Hogsmeade zurück und sie plauderten und lachten genauso wie beim Frühstück. Eigentlich hatte Severus nicht in die Große Halle kommen wollen, aber er wusste, dass er es in seinen Räumen nicht ausgehalten hätte, also erschien er mit einer Miene, die wirklich beängstigend war und sich im Verlaufe der Mahlzeit mehr und mehr verfinsterte. Aber er musste doch schließlich im Auge behalten, was dieser Kerl mit seiner Hermine machte! Moment… wo war das „seiner" hergekommen? Missmutig attackierte er seine Nudeln.

Hermine hatte sich gerade zufrieden zurückgelehnt und grübelte darüber nach, welchen Nachtisch sie wohl wählen sollte, als Viktor ihr die Entscheidung abnahm. Er zog ein winziges Päckchen aus seinem Umhang, stellte es vor sie und vergrößerte es.

„Hermine, das ist Dein Nachtisch", verkündete er strahlend.

Überrascht schaute sie ihn an und er zwinkerte ihr verschwörerisch zu. Das war zwar nicht Teil des Plans gewesen, aber sie war sich sicher, dass es zielführend war und deshalb umarmte sie ihn erst einmal überschwänglich.

Dann machte sie sich über den Karton her und riss den Deckel ab. Zum Vorschein kam ein Schoko-Herz, auf dem in großen Buchstaben stand:

_Schön, dass es Dich gibt!_

Hermine schaute Viktor mit großen Augen an und er deutete stumm auf einen kleinen Zettel, der neben dem Herz lag.

Sie pickte ihn aus dem Karton und begann zu lesen:

_Liebe Hermine!_

_Ich dachte, dass ich Dir das einfach mal sagen muss. Du bist eine meiner besten Freundinnen und ich bin immer noch froh, dass ich damals den Mut hatte, Dich zum Tanzen aufzufordern. Und ich hecke liebend gern mit Dir irgendwelche Schandtaten aus!_

_Dein Viktor_

Hermine tauchte aus dem Briefchen auf und spürte, wie ihr die Tränen in die Augen getreten waren. Sie umarmte ihn wieder und sagte:

„Du bist wirklich das, was man einen Pfundskerl nennt!"

Er lachte und fragte: „Was genau ist das?"

„Das, was Du eben bist! Ein toller Mensch."

Er lächelte sie ihn und ein winziges Kopfnicken von ihm sagte ihr, dass er Severus im Auge behalten hatte und dieser wohl vor Wut rauchte.

Am Nachmittag machten sie sich zusammen zum See auf und sie schauten zusammen Fotos – er zeigte ihr Marie, seine Freundin, seine Eltern und Verwandten.

Zum Abendessen fehlte Severus und Hermine und Viktor verhielten sich ganz normal als das, was sie eben waren: platonische Freunde.

Am nächsten Tag traten die Hausteams an und spielten gegeneinander und jeder bemühte sich, nicht nur gut sondern auch fair zu spielen. Der berühmte Sportler war schließlich dafür bekannt, dass er besonderen Wert auf Fairness im Spiel legte und beteiligte sich auch in entsprechenden Kampagnen.

Severus hatte Anwesenheitspflicht, da er ja schließlich auch Hauslehrer war und er beobachtete mit säuerlicher Miene die guten Leistungen seiner Schüler. Alle wollten den Star beeindrucken, aber der saß neben Hermine und sie lehnte sich an ihn. Ab und zu – wenn er es nicht merkte – stahl sie einen kleinen Blick auf Severus und musste immer ein Lachen unterdrücken, wenn sie seinen bösen Gesichtsausdruck sah.

Aber sie hätte Severus nicht so viel Unvernunft oder Hitzigkeit zugetraut:

Die gesamte Schule machte sich auf den Rückweg zum Schloss und wie üblich ging Viktor neben ihr her. Sie plauderten über Quidditch, wobei Hermine sich mit Kommentaren zurückhielt und meistens nur ein zustimmendes „Hm" verlauten ließ, als Severus an ihrer anderen Seite auftauchte und sie barsch am Arm packte:

„Hör mir zu, bevor Du mich in die nächste Woche fluchst!", forderte er gereizt.

„Warum sollte ich Dich in die nächste Woche fluchen?"

„Weil mich das alles nichts angeht, aber Du bist schon wieder auf dem besten Wege, Dich unglücklich zu machen."

„Snape, können Sie vielleicht Hermine in Ruhe lassen?", mischte sich auch prompt Viktor ein, der ihre überraschte Miene fehlinterpretiert hatte und glaubte, er müsse sie beschützen.

„Mischen Sie sich nicht ein!", fauchte Severus und es wurde deutlich, wie wenig er den Quidditch-Spieler ausstehen konnte.

Hermine sah mit großen Augen, wie sich die beiden Männer angifteten und Viktor schließlich den Zauberstab zücken wollte, aber er war Severus bei Weitem nicht gewachsen und schon hatte dieser ihn entwaffnet.

„So, Krum, und jetzt?", fragte Severus höhnisch.

Inzwischen hatte sich ein ziemlich großer Zuschauerring um die beiden Streithähne versammelt, die das Geschehen interessiert und auch amüsiert beobachteten.

„Was soll das, Snape?", blaffte Viktor zurück.

„Könnt ihr zwei vielleicht aufhören?", versuchte Hermine einzugreifen, aber sie wurde nur von Severus angefaucht:

„Halt Dich da raus!"

„Wie mittelalterlich!", kommentierte ein Schüler und führte aus: „Zwei tapfere Ritter kämpfen um das holde Fräulein."

Spätestens jetzt wurde es Hermine zu dumm und kurzerhand entwaffnete sie ihrerseits Severus und belegte beide mit einem Zauber, der ihnen die Stimme nahm. Fassungslose und wütende Blicke trafen sie von beiden, aber sie zuckte nur die Schultern und erklärte gelassen: „Ich würde mal sagen, dass wir drei uns in mein Wohnzimmer setzen und das Ganze vernünftig lösen." Sie schaute die versammelten Schüler an und fuhr fort: „Und ihr geht besser in die Große Halle – ansonsten verpasst ihr den Tee!"

Widerwillig löste sich der Zuschauerkreis auf und es bildeten sich Grüppchen, die das Geschehene angeregt diskutierten. Hermine rollte mit den Augen und hakte sich bei ihren immer noch stummen Begleitern unter, um sie zu ihren Gemächern zu führen. Viktor ließ sich auch willig mitziehen, aber Severus blieb stocksteif stehen und starrte Hermine feindselig an. Dabei verschränkte er die Arme vor der Brust und rührte sich keinen Zoll.

„Wie Du willst, Severus!", gab Hermine nach, zauberte eine Decke aufs Gras, deckte diese mit Tee, Kaffee und einem Kuchen und ließ sich dann unzeremionell darauf nieder. Viktor folgte ihrem Beispiel und nun ragte Severus über den beiden auf wie ein Turm. Er wurde sich seiner etwas albernen Lage bewusst und ließ sich ebenfalls im Gras nieder – mit einem stummen Seufzer auf den Lippen.

Hermine schaute prüfend von einem zum anderen und löste den Schweigebann. Dann gab sie ihnen die Zauberstäbe zurück und fragte unschuldig: „So, und was sollte das jetzt? Wolltet ihr einfach nur mal im Mittelpunkt stehen?"

Viktor schaute sie strafend an und sagte nichts. Severus explodierte.

„Was bildest Du Dir eigentlich ein? Mich einfach so zu entwaffnen und zum Schweigen zu bringen?"

„Und Du? Balgst Dich um mich wie ein Hund um einen Knochen oder wie?"

Severus schwieg und wollte aufstehen und gehen, als Viktor ihn zurückhielt: „Snape, ich glaube, wir müssen etwas klären."

„Ich habe Ihnen nichts zu sagen!", kam die kalte Antwort.

„Ich aber Ihnen", entgegnete der Quidditch-Spieler stoisch. „Und ich glaube, das würde Sie ziemlich interessieren."

„Ach ja?"

„Ja. Ich bin nicht mit Hermine zusammen und ich bin auch nicht in sie verliebt. Auch wenn sie wunderbar ist." Hermine wurde bei diesen Worten prompt rot.

„Und was sollte mich das angehen?"

Hermine schaute ihn ungläubig und verletzt an, aber Viktor lachte nur: „Kommen Sie, Snape, jede blinde Eule sieht, dass Sie in sie verliebt sind."

Zu dieser Aussage hüllte sich Severus lieber wieder in Schweigen, aber er musterte seinen Kontrahenten prüfend.

„Sie glauben mir nicht? Hier ist das Briefchen, das ich ihr geschrieben habe zu dem Schokoherz!" Bei diesen Worten drückte er Severus einen Zettel in die Hand und erhob sich.

„Ich muss den Teams und den Spielern ein Feedback geben. Wir sehen uns dann später!" und damit verschwand er Richtung Schloss während Hermine das Gefühl hatte, mit einer Ladung Dynamit allein gelassen zu werden.

Severus vertiefte sich erstmal in den Brief. Dann schaute er Hermine an und sagte nur: „Du bist die hinterhältigste Hexe, die ich kenne." Und damit ging er davon.

Hermine blieb allein und verwirrt auf ihrer Picknickdecke sitzen.


End file.
